Amor Adolescente
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine y Sam... Sam y Blaine... ¿Será posible que su relación sea algo más que el primer amor, un Amor Adolescente?
1. PRÓLOGO

**N/A:** Hola a todos... Me he dado cuenta de que no he escrito nada Blam en el instituto (salvo mi fic de escenas de la serie, pero eso no cuenta). Me apetece hacer algo así... ¿Os interesa? Os dejo con el prólogo de esta historia... Mucho misterio... Espero que os guste y estoy segura de que después de leer esta parte vais a tener muchas preguntas... Lo que ya no sé es si podré responderlas o no...

* * *

 _ **AMOR ADOLESCENTE**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

Sam caminaba por los pasillos de un instituto que no conocía. Estaba allí porque acababan de ser los Sectionals y habían empatado con los Warblers. Sin embargo, su objetivo no era encontrar al resto de New Directions o a alguna de las personas entre el público.

El rubio quería encontrar a una persona, líder del Glee Club que había empatado con ellos. Era cierto que había escuchado a Kurt hablar sobre Blaine, pero nunca había imaginado que fuera "su Blaine".

Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando el pasado que ambos habían compartido. Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Era evidente que no había olvidado esa sonrisa que conseguía pararle el corazón ni esos ojos dorados que hacían que perdiera la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Evans no pudo creer en su suerte cuando vio que se dirigía a los baños. Decidió seguirlo, era la única manera de poder verlo a solas. No quería que nadie viera o escuchara nada, era parte de su pasado que no estaba seguro de que quisiera que regresara, al menos no en ese momento cuando parecía que todo iba bien.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que el lugar estaba vacío y dedujo que Anderson se encontraba en el interior de uno de los cubículos. Comprobó que los demás estaban libres, por lo que sabía que estaban solos.

Cuando Blaine salió, se encontró frente a la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante algo más de un año. No podía creer que las cosas se hubieran complicado tanto y ese amor que sintió por él siguiera intacto. Recordaba cada pequeño aspecto del otro, cada conversación que habían mantenido, cada momento que habían compartido.

– Hola. – Sam susurró.

– Hola. – El moreno no sabía qué decir, se sentía sobrepasado por la situación.

– Te veo bien, pareces feliz. – El rubio decidió romper el hielo.

– Lo dice el que tiene novia... Quinn y tú sois una linda pareja. – Los ojos color miel brillaban por las lágrimas que se esforzaba en contener.

– ¿Tú tienes novio? – Evans quiso saber, aunque creía saber la respuesta gracias a Hummel.

– No... Aunque tengo la sensación de que Kurt querría cambiar eso... – Anderson comentó, esperando poner celoso al otro, esperando obtener una reacción que le demostrara que aun le importaba al otro.

– Es un gran chico... Creo que seríais buena pareja... – Sam susurró, aunque realmente no lo sentía así. Él quería ser él la persona con la que el otro hiciera buena pareja, pero sabía que había pasado su oportunidad.

– Tengo dudas y no quiero hacerle daño. Hasta que no esté seguro, no voy a hacer nada. – Blaine se mostró tímido. No le agradaba hablar de otros chicos con su ex.

– Sigue a tu corazón. – El rubio aconsejó, intentando ayudar al otro.

– Ya le hice caso una vez y fue uno de los mayores errores de mi vida. – El moreno se volvió, dispuesto a salir de allí. No quería seguir con la conversación, no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría en llorar.

Evans vio como Anderson salía de allí y sintió que su corazón se volvía a romper. Lo comprendía, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, era más que comprensible que no pudieran retomar la relación que tenían. Ni siquiera podían ser amigos, eso era más que imposible.

Sam volvió junto al resto de New Directions y fue recibido por su novia, que lo besó en los labios con dulzura. Habían empatado con los Warblers pero al menos habían conseguido llegar a los Regionales.

– ¿Estás bien? – Fabray preguntó mirándolo preocupada.

– Sí, estoy bien. – Evans respondió pero sabía que era mentira.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: EL PRIMER DÍA

_**CAPÍTULO 1: EL PRIMER DÍA**_

 _Un año antes..._

Primer día de un nuevo curso en Westerville High School y todo parecía normal. Nuevos estudiantes buscando los lugares a los que tenían que ir, otros alumnos que ya conocían el lugar se juntaban con sus amigos para comentar lo que había pasado en sus vacaciones de verano. Profesores que se preparaban para comenzar a enseñarles a esos adolescentes.

Sin embargo, para Blaine Anderson ese día era algo complicado. Sus últimos meses en su anterior escuela habían sido malos puesto que varios compañeros habían descubierto que él era gay. A sus catorce años tenía claro que le gustaban los chicos y no las chicas... Bueno, lo tenía claro desde los doce años, pero tardó algo en salir del armario.

La primera persona a la que se lo contó fue a su mejor amigo Jack, pero éste se distanció de él al conocer su secreto. Al siguiente que se lo contó fue a Cooper, pero su hermano estaba muy metido en su mundo como para mostrar ninguna reacción a noticias que no tenían que ver con él mismo.

Tal vez lo más complicado fue contárselo a sus padres. No sabía cómo reaccionarían y tenía que vivir con ellos. Para su sorpresa, ambos fueron muy comprensivos y le dejaron claro que lo amarían sin importar nada.

Aun así, prefería que su orientación sexual quedara en la sombra para poder tener algo de tranquilidad en el instituto. Desgraciadamente, no sería ni el primero ni el último en sufrir bulling por su orientación sexual.

Después de conseguir su horario, supo que debía acudir al laboratorio de biología. Era una manera interesante de empezar la semana. La sala tenía mesas para dos alumnos y todas contaban con al menos una persona, por lo que decidió sentarse en una de la primera fila. El chico que estaba sentado le sonrió amablemente cuando levantó su vista del libro que tenía frente a él.

– Hola, soy Sam Evans.

– Hola, soy Blaine Anderson.

Los dos chicos se saludaron con un apretón de manos que provocó una sensación nueva a los dos. No sabían definirla, era como una corriente eléctrica que recorrió sus cuerpos. El rubio volvió su mirada a su libro, incómodo porque no sabía qué había pasado.

– ¿Estás estudiando? – El moreno preguntó algo incómodo, pensando que el otro había descubierto que era gay y quería evitarlo.

– Bueno... Soy disléxico y me cuesta mucho leer... Por eso intento hacerlo antes de que comience la clase para que no me cueste tanto seguirla después. – El ojiverde respondió algo sonrojado.

– Lo siento, no lo sabía... – Blaine no sabía qué decir.

– No te disculpes, es algo que todos sabrán tarde o temprano... Seguro que algún profesor me hace leer en voz alta y no lo voy a poder ocultar. – Sam informó.

– No es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte. No hay nada malo en ello... Lo único es que seguramente necesitas más esfuerzo para conseguir aprobar los exámenes y realizar los deberes... Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte. – El moreno ofreció a forma de disculpa. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta porque el profesor entró en el aula.

– Buenos días a todos. Soy Mr Brown, el profesor de biología. Quiero que miréis a la persona que está sentada junto a vosotros porque ese será vuestro compañero de laboratorio durante el resto del curso...

Evans y Anderson se miraron y sonrieron, tenían la sensación de que ese curso sería muy interesante. A ninguno le molestaba que su compañero de laboratorio fuera el otro.

* * *

Blaine llegó a casa encantado, acompañado de Sam. Le sorprendía que quisiera ser su amigo aunque temía que eso dejara de ser así cuando se enterara de su secreto, aunque aspiraba a que eso no sucediera.

Cuando los dos entraron a la habitación, notó rápidamente que el rubio abría los ojos sorprendido. Se dio cuenta de que podría darse cuenta de que era un Nerd al que le gustaban los cómics y las películas de ciencia ficción. Estaba pensando en una escusa cuando el otro habló.

– Tu colección es genial... Yo no tengo tantos cómics... ¿Podríamos prestarnos algunos para leerlos? Tienes algunos que llevo tiempo buscando. – El rubio propuso mientras sacaba uno de los Avengers de la estantería y comenzaba a pasar las páginas para ojearlos.

– ¡Claro! Hasta podemos leer ahora si quieres. – El moreno propuso, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no sería así.

– No... Veo que tienes todas las películas de Harry Potter que han salido en DVD... Tal vez podamos hacer una pequeña maratón. – El ojiverde propuso.

– ¿No las has visto? – Anderson quiso saber.

– No... Mis padres no me han dejado porque no podíamos llevar a mis hermanos al cine y mis amigos no... – Evans negó con la cabeza, le habría encantado verlas todas.

– Bueno, ya tenemos algo que hacer. Iré a preparar palomitas, ¿vienes? – Blaine sonrió para animarlo.

– Claro... ¡Luego vemos las de Star Wars! Tampoco las he visto y quiero verlas. – Sam parecía realmente nervioso e ilusionado por la posibilidad de ver todas esas películas.

– Tenemos mucho tiempo, podrás ver todas las películas que tengo. – El moreno le tranquilizó.

* * *

Ron Weasley estaba dirigiendo la partida de ajedrez cuando Pam Anderson entró a la habitación de su hijo. Vio a los dos jóvenes sentados en la cama con sus espaldas apoyadas en el respaldo, con un bol vacío entre ellos y sus miradas fijas en la pantalla de la televisión.

– Chicos, ¿queréis que os traiga algo? – La mujer preguntó. Blaine pausó la película para poder prestar atención a su madre sin distraer a su amigo.

– No mamá, gracias. Por cierto, te presento a Sam Evans, es un compañero del instituto. – El moreno informó.

– Encantado, señora Anderson. – El rubio sonrió amablemente.

– Igualmente, Sam. Si queréis algo, podéis avisarme. Dejo que sigáis con la película. – Pam salió de la habitación satisfecha porque parecía que el primer día de instituto de su hijo había sido un éxito.

* * *

Cuando Sam se fue, Blaine decidió ayudar a su madre a hacer la cena. La mujer le sonrió en agradecimiento. El menor se puso a cortar los tomates para la ensalada cuando ella decidió hablar.

– Sam es muy atractivo... – Pam comentó distraída mientras removía el pollo para que no se quemara.

– Y heterosexual... Mamá, tienes que dejar de buscarme novio... Cuando algo surja, prometo que serás la primera a la que se lo diga... O la segunda, eso depende de si Sam y yo nos hacemos amigos o no... – A pesar de lo que había dicho, el joven sonrió imaginándose a sí mismo junto a Evans, besándose dulcemente antes de caminar los dos agarrados de la mano.

– No pasa nada por encontrar a un chico atractivo aunque sea heterosexual. No te estoy pidiendo que me reconozcas que acabarás casado con él y con varios hijos... Intento tener una charla sobre chicos contigo. – La mayor se defendió.

– ¿Hiciste lo mismo con Cooper? – Blaine levantó la ceja mirando a su madre.

– Créeme, tu hermano jamás necesito que se le animara a hablar de chicas... Su imaginación ya estaba llena de ellas... – Pam rió ante su propio comentario.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que yo no? – El moreno se interesó.

– Porque tú eres como tu padre mientras que Cooper es como yo...


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: MI SECRETO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Veo que Pam ha tenido mucho éxito... La verdad es que es una madre genial... Poco a poco iremos llegando a ese prólogo... Habéis adivinado bien, hay algo de drama en medio... Y poco a poco iremos llegando ahí...

 **TaniaH** , muchas gracias. No tienes que disculparte por no comentar antes... Lo único que pasó es que creí que a nadie le interesaba y cómo había hecho esa introducción tan diferente a las anteriores, pensaba que había cometido algún error... Pam es la mejor madre del mundo... La imagino algo así como Cooper pero sin ser tan narcisista... No sé... Espero que sigamos disfrutando de su forma de ser... Habrá drama, una pista, sigue en gran parte las historias que Blaine y Sam (algo menos) cuentan sobre su pasado durante la segunda temporada pero mezclándolas... Y luego el principio de la segunda temporada sería tal cual, salvo algún detalle que seguro se me escapa... Y luego ya lo cambiaré todo... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: MI SECRETO**_

Blaine y Sam enseguida se hicieron inseparables. Su pasión por los cómics, la música y el cine fantástico los unía más de lo que ellos podrían haber imaginado. Ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca un amigo así y les encantaba haber encontrado al otro. Pam seguía viendo algo más en esa amistad y no le preocupaba, el rubio era todo lo que podía pedir para novio de su hijo. Mary, la madre del ojiverde, también tenía mucho cariño por el mejor amigo de su hijo.

Durante los tres primeros meses de clase habían dormido varias veces en casa de otro, Stacy, la hermana de Sam, se había "enamorado" de Blaine e intentaba llamar su atención cada vez que el moreno visitaba la casa de los Evans. Todos estaban seguros de que esa amistad duraría eternamente.

Sin embargo, el ojimiel tenía una gran duda. Todavía no le había contado al rubio que era gay y temía la reacción de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía ocultárselo más, que merecía saberlo. Había preparado una tarde divertida para que estuviera de buen humor, con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a que se tomara mejor la noticia.

Llevaban dos horas cuando Sam se cansó y dejó el mando de la consola en la mesa. Se volvió para mirar a Blaine, que sonrió comprensivo antes de imitar su gesto. El moreno se puso nervioso, sabía que era el momento y debía ser valiente, pero eso no facilitaba las cosas.

– Estás distraído. – El rubio comentó con una sonrisa. – ¿Ocurre algo?

– Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo. – El ojimiel respondió evitando mirarlo.

– Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, eres mi mejor amigo. – El más alto intentó tranquilizarlo.

– Es algo que... No es fácil... – Anderson sintió que estaba a punto de llorar pero intentó contener las lágrimas.

– Me estás asustando... Seguro que no es tan grave. – Evans estaba preocupado, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera tener a su amigo así.

– Yo... Soy... – El más bajo suspiró, sabía que no podía retrasar más ese momento. – Soy gay.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos amigos, lo que provocó que Blaine se pusiera más nervioso.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Sam preguntó confuso.

– Sí... – El moreno no sabía qué era lo que pensaba el otro.

– Me habías asustado, pensaba que era algo malo. – El rubio parecía realmente relajado.

– Bueno, hay personas que no aprueban como soy... – Los ojos color avellana se encontraron por primera vez con los verdes y supo que no había nada que pudiera decir, que iban a ser amigos por siempre.

– Que te gusten los chicos no cambia que eres buena persona, que te gustan los cómics o que podemos pasar horas tocando y cantando juntos. ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que encuentres a alguien que te ame y te haga feliz... No importa quién sea... – Evans sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba más calmado.

– Eres el mejor amigo del universo. – Anderson agradeció abrazando a su amigo. Era un gesto habitual entre ellos y notar que Sam lo abrazaba también era casi tan relajante como las palabras que le había dedicado.

* * *

La confesión de Blaine consiguió que los dos amigos se unieran aun más. Ambos seguían siendo igual de cariñosos con el otro y el contacto físico seguía como siempre, si no había aumentado ligeramente. Los dos se sentían cómodos y no les importaba nada más.

Si algo había cambiado, era que Sam estaba más pensativo de lo habitual en determinados momentos. Al principio, el moreno se preocupaba pero pronto se acostumbró, supuso que cuando su amigo quisiera, le contaría lo que le pasaba.

Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama del ojimiel, leyendo cómics, una tarde de sábado. Los dos pasarían todo el fin de semana juntos.

– ¿Cómo supiste que eres gay? – El rubio quiso saber.

– No fue algo repentino... Fue poco a poco, pequeños detalles que por separado no tenían sentido pero hicieron que me diera cuenta de que no era heterosexual. – El más bajo se extrañaba por la pregunta.

– Yo... Creo que tampoco soy heterosexual... Pero tampoco soy gay... – El ojiverde miró a su amigo, desesperado por obtener una respuesta a todas sus dudas.

– ¿Quieres hablar? – Anderson ofreció, quería que le aclararan esas palabras.

– Yo creía que soy hetero, ¿vale? El año pasado había una chica en clase y me gustaba mucho... La besé y sentí algo... No sé como explicarlo... Sólo sé que era especial... Sin embargo, creo que me siento atraído por chicos... Bueno, por un chico en concreto y no sé... – El más alto parecía perdido.

– Lo primero que debes entender es que en ese aspecto las cosas no son blancas o negras. – Blaine se dio cuenta de que su amigo no lo entendía por su expresión. – Quiero decir que la homosexualidad y la heterosexualidad no son las únicas etiquetas que existen. Hay otras opciones como la bisexualidad, la pansexualidad, la demisexualidad...

– La bisexualidad si la conozco pero las otras dos no. – Evans lo interrumpió frunciendo el ceño.

– Si quieres, luego investigamos todas las etiquetas, pero ahora quiero que comprendas algo. Lo importante a la hora de amar o de sentirse atraído por alguien no son las etiquetas. Lo importante es lo que sientas y que escuches a tu corazón sin prejuicios. – El moreno terminó su discurso.

– Eso ha sido genial... – Sam miró a su amigo asombrado.

– Lo he copiado de lo que mis padres me dijeron cuando les confesé que soy gay. Ellos me apoyaron y se mostraron muy comprensivos... Lo malo es que tuve dos charlas sobre sexo ya que habían hablado conmigo sobre sexo heterosexual y después lo hicieron sobre el gay... – El ojimiel bromeó para aligerar el ambiente.

– Espero que mis padres sean comprensivos... – El rubio miró a su amigo con tristeza.

– Te recomiendo que esperes a tener algo más claros tus sentimientos. – El más bajo sugirió.

– Sí, eso haré. No sabría cómo explicarlo si ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. – El ojiverde confesó.

– Ya lo entenderás... Por cierto, ¿quién es el chico que te ha hecho dudar? – Anderson preguntó. Esa era la parte de la conversación que más le interesaba a él. Sabía lo que él sentía, estaba atraído por ese joven que parecía un Dios Griego. Sabía que para él sería muy fácil enamorarse de su mejor amigo, alguien que parecía que era su otra mitad.

– No lo conoces... – Las mejillas del más alto se tiñeron de rojo.

– Bueno... Ya me contarás si ocurre algo... O incluso podrías presentármelo... – Blaine estaba realmente interesado en ese misterioso chico.

Después de eso, comenzaron a investigar sobre las diversas "etiquetas" y reflexionar si alguna encajaba con cómo se sentía Sam. Para sorpresa del moreno, el rubio se decidió por demisexual. El ojiverde se sintió aliviado por su decisión, todo lo que estaba sintiendo y que no entendía empezaba a tener sentido. Esos "experimentos" tratando de dilucidar si se sentía atraído por hombres o mujeres no habían dado sus frutos y al leer la definición de demisexual se dio cuenta de por qué sólo se había sentido atraído sexualmente por dos personas. Eran las únicas con las que había mantenido un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para poder tener esos deseos.

El resto de la tarde fue como cualquier otra, como si no acabaran de resolver una gran duda de Evans. Pero su amistad siempre era así, no importaba lo malo, ellos volvían a ser los mismos.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: CONFESIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: CONFESIONES**_

Sam cada vez tenía más claro que la demisexualidad era la etiqueta que mejor encajaba con él. Por eso decidió contárselo a sus padres. Sus hermanos eran pequeños para entenderlo, pero sabía que en un futuro cercano tendría que hablar con ellos.

Había algo que lo tranquilizaba. Hacía unos días habían ido toda la familia y Blaine al parque a hacer un picnic y habían visto a una pareja de mujeres besarse en la boca. No sabían si realmente eran lesbianas o simplemente eran dos mejores amigas muy cariñosas, pero Stacy se había asombrado y Mary y Dwight le habían explicado que dos chicos o dos chicas podían amarse de la misma manera que un hombre y una mujer. Ese reconocimiento por parte de sus padres hizo que el adolescente se sintiera más relajado con la posibilidad de reconocer su sexualidad.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, pasarían tiempo en casa. Cuando llegaron de clase, Stevie tardó poco en coger su balón y salir al jardín después de saludarlos. A él no le interesaba mucho pasar tiempo con el invitado. Sin embargo, Stacy se sentó en el regazo de Blaine. La niña se sentía muy unida al mejor amigo de su hermano y era habitual que cuando estaban todos juntos luchara por las atenciones del moreno.

Sam debía reconocer que eso le producía ciertos celos. Por un lado, la llegada de Anderson a sus vidas había conseguido que su hermosa hermana pequeña dejara de pensar que él era el mejor porque para ella Blaine era el mejor. Por otro lado, cada vez que la niña reclamaba las atenciones del moreno, él se encargaba de que se sintiera feliz y jugaba con ella, lo que hacía que el otro extrañara pasar tiempo con su amigo. En resumen, eso era una tortura.

Por otro lado, necesitaba hablar con sus padres, por lo que propuso que Stacy fuera a jugar con Stevie para poder estar algo a solas. Los adultos se extrañaron pero no comentaron nada. Fuera lo que fuese, ellos no iban a presionar a los menores.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Blaine comenzaba a desesperarse. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su amigo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que reuniera el valor para contarle a sus padres lo que estaba pasando.

– Papá, mamá... Hay algo que quiero contaros... – Sam comentó. Las miradas de los dos adultos se pararon en las manos entrelazadas de los dos adolescentes pero no comentaron nada.

– Puedes contarnos lo que sea... Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – La mujer intentó tranquilizar a su hijo con toda la dulzura que pudo.

– Soy Demisexual. – El rubio dejó que las palabras salieran de sus labios sin siquiera mirar a sus padres por miedo a ser rechazado.

– Lo siento, hijo. No sé que es eso... ¿Te importaría explicármelo? – Dwight preguntó tranquilo. El menor suspiró antes de hablar. Sentir la mano de su mejor amigo enlazada con la suya y dando ligeros apretones para apoyarlo era más importante para él de lo que nadie podría sospechar.

– Para sentirme atraído por una persona, necesito tener una conexión con él. No encuentro atractivo a actores o personas desconocidas. Me he sentido atraído por una chica y un chico y los dos son personas con las que paso tiempo y tengo una amistad. – Sam miró a sus padres. Estaba tenso porque temía su reacción, pero Mary sonrió relajada antes de hablar.

– Nosotros te queremos tal como eres y no cambiaríamos nada de ti. Debo reconocer que esa descripción de lo que es ser demisexual encaja perfectamente en tu forma de ser. Cuentas con nuestro apoyo pase lo que pase. El amor es amor y nadie puede juzgar a otra persona por amar.

– Te queremos hijo.

Los adultos abrazaron al menor bajo la atenta y feliz mirada de Blaine. Se sentía orgulloso del valor que su mejor amigo había tenido y de que todo habría ido bien.

* * *

Cuando Blaine se marchó, Mary y Dwight fueron a la habitación de su hijo para terminar la conversación. Había una parte que no habían querido hablar frente a Anderson porque sospechaban que el joven tenía mucho que ver en el "descubrimiento" de Sam.

El menor estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo un cómic cuando entraron. La mujer miró a su alrededor algo incómoda por el desorden que había, pero no estaba ahí para eso.

– Hay una cosa que nos ha quedado pendiente en nuestra conversación. – El padre se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio mientras la mujer hacía lo mismo en la cama, cerca de los pies del menor.

– ¿El qué? – El adolescente se asustó, pensaba que todo estaba bien pero esa frase había conseguido que todos los nervios volvieran a él... ¿Acaso habían fingido que lo apoyaban porque Blaine estaba con ellos?

– Has dicho que te has sentido atraído por un chico y una chica... Bueno... Tu madre y yo nos preguntamos si ahora te gusta alguien y... – El mayor no sabía como plantear la pregunta.

– Queremos saber si te gusta Blaine. – Mary decidió intervenir al darse cuenta de que su marido no sabía como plantear su duda.

– ¡Oh! Eso... – Sam se sorprendió. Había aceptado su sexualidad pero no podía creer que sus padres quisieran hablar con él de eso. ¿No hablaban de chicas pero querían hablar de chicos?

– No me malinterpretes, no vamos a inmiscuirnos en tu vida. – La madre comentó y el menor la miró extrañado. ¿Acaso era capaz de leer sus pensamientos? – Sólo queremos que sepas que puedes hablar con nosotros de esos temas. Si tienes una relación con Blaine...

– Blaine y yo no somos novios. Que él sea gay y seamos amigos no significa que cuando estamos hacemos más cosas... – El adolescente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había sacado del armario a su mejor amigo frente a sus padres.

– Sabemos que Blaine es gay, sus padres nos lo comentaron hace semanas porque querían asegurarse de que no dañaríamos a su hijo o vuestra amistad por su sexualidad. Y no creemos que sois pareja porque él es gay y tú te sientes atraído por personas con las que tienes una conexión. Lo decimos porque nos hemos dado cuenta de la manera en que lo miras... Eres muy transparente en lo que se refiere a mostrar lo que sientes. – La mujer explicó con suavidad.

– Blaine me gusta pero no quiero estropear nuestra amistad.

– Te sorprendería lo que se puede ganar siendo valiente. – Dwight aconsejó a su hijo. Él era un experto en la situación. Tardó cinco años en atreverse a decirle a Mary lo que sentía porque tenía miedo de estropear su amistad. Parecía que la historia se repetía con su hijo y no quería otra cosa que no fuera su felicidad. Para muchos podría parecer que era muy pronto para enamorarse, pero él había amado a su esposa desde que la conoció con catorce años aunque no empezaron a salir juntos hasta que ambos cumplieron diecinueve. Sólo esperaba que Sam no fuera tan cobarde y comenzara a vivir su momento mucho antes de lo que él lo había hecho.

Por su parte, el adolescente se quedó pensando. Por un lado, le gustaría ser valiente y que todo saliera bien, salir a dar paseos con Blaine cogidos de la mano, robarle dulces besos cuando estuvieran a solas, sentir su piel con sus manos... Su mente viajaba libre por todas las cosas que haría con su mejor amigo si pasaban a ser pareja. Sin embargo, el pensar en que se distancien en caso de que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos era algo que realmente lo aterraba. No tenían otros amigos y no quería estar solo.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: A TU LADO

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: A TU LADO**_

Noviembre llegó frío y lluvioso a Ohio y Blaine y Sam seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Todo parecía normal entre los dos, ninguno había dejado que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz. Era algo que ambos temían porque valoraban su amistad por encima de todo.

El rubio estaba en el equipo de fútbol americano y jugaba su primer partido. Iba a estar en el banquillo de inicio pero el moreno había querido ir a verlo de todos modos. Convenció a Sarah, una chica de su clase de Historia, para que lo acompañara al partido. No eran realmente cercanos, pero se llevaban bien. Sospechaba que a ella le gustaba Sam y que por eso se acercaba a él, pero eso sólo conseguía que él se compadeciera de ella. Era imposible que conquistara a Evans si no se acercaba.

Se sentaron en las gradas cuando faltaban aun unos minutos para el comienzo del partido cuando Blaine lo vio. Reconocía a ese chico y sabía que no era nada bueno que estuviera ahí. Era un año menor que él y el año anterior habían ido juntos al mismo colegio. Eso implicaba que sabía su "secreto", de hecho, era uno de los que se burlaban de él por su sexualidad.

A pesar de que Anderson intentó olvidarse de la presencia de su antiguo compañero, pero era casi imposible. Le daba miedo pensar que esa presencia tuviera consecuencias. Sin embargo, el entrenador sacó a Sam al campo y en ese momento se le olvidó todo. Comenzó a animar a su mejor amigo sin importarle nada más.

Cuando el partido terminó, Evans se encontró con Blaine para celebrar la victoria y su debut. Fueron a una hamburguesería los dos solos porque Sarah iba a ir con sus amigas. Eso les alegró a los dos porque preferían estar solos. El moreno le contó lo que había pasado a su amigo y éste intentó tranquilizarlo. Era mejor no ponerse nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar porque podían estar equivocados.

* * *

El lunes siguiente las sospechas de Blaine se confirmaron. Paseaba por los pasillos de su instituto en busca de Sam cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que lo hizo chocar contra las taquillas.

– Marica. – El matón lo insultó antes de alejarse.

El moreno intentó tranquilizarse. Sabía que tendría un feo moratón en el hombro por culpa del golpe. Sólo podía esperar que nadie lo notara y que no le doliera mucho si le tocaban. Su mejor amigo era una persona muy cariñosa y solían abrazarse o darse golpes amistosos. El pensamiento de que el pudiera darle un golpe en el hombro conseguía que se estremeciera.

Sin embargo, no iba a contarle nada a Evans. Esperaba que todo quedara en eso, un matón metiéndose con él. Podía lidiar con eso, ya lo había hecho antes.

* * *

El miércoles, Blaine ya tenía claro que no sería sólo un matón el que se encargara de acosarlo por ser gay. La noticia de su sexualidad había corrido por todo el instituto porque, según había descubierto, uno de los compañeros de Sam en el equipo de fútbol es hermano del chico que vio durante el partido. ¿No era eso tener mala suerte?

Lo peor era que el rubio se había enterado de que sus compañeros lo sabían y eso hacía que el moreno se sintiera mal. No quería que eso afectara a su amistad pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano todo explotaría.

Esa tarde, los dos amigos estaban en casa del ojiverde, jugando a los videojuegos. Todo parecía normal hasta que, después de que el ojiverde consiguiera vencerlo, le dio un golpe a su amigo en la espalda con la mano abierta que acabó en uno de los moratones más dolorosos. La cara de dolor de Anderson no pasó desapercibido.

– ¿Estás bien? – Evans preguntó preocupado.

– Sí, claro... ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – El ojimiel intentó parecer tranquilo, pero no engañó al otro.

– Te ha dolido el golpe y no ha sido fuerte... ¿Por qué? – Sam insistió.

– El otro día me di un golpe ahí en la ducha, no es nada. – Blaine intentó calmarlo.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – El rubio preguntó, conocía a su mejor amigo lo suficiente como para saber que estaba mintiendo.

– No es necesario. – El moreno quería disuadirlo.

– Por favor...

El ojimiel suspiró, no podía negarse cuando su amigo lo miraba así, pero no quería que viera todos los golpes que tenía. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba, Evans levantó su camiseta y vio todos los moratones, con distintos colores y distinta antigüedad.

– Esto no son consecuencia de un golpe en la ducha. ¿Qué está pasando? – El ojiverde preguntó angustiado.

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Anderson repitió.

– ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? – Esa vez Sam se mostró firme, no iba a aceptar una respuesta que no le convenciera.

– Está bien, te lo contaré. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que reconocí a alguien de mi anterior colegio? – Blaine preguntó y el otro asintió. – Parece que es hermano de uno de los chicos del equipo de fútbol y le contó que soy gay. El resto te lo puedes imaginar.

– ¿Quién ha sido? – El rubio quiso saber. Estaba realmente enfadado.

– Han sido varios, no sabría decirte quién exactamente porque a algunos no los conozco. – El moreno confesó arrepentido. Evitaba mirar a su amigo porque estaba avergonzado.

– Voy a devolvérsela a todos. – El ojiverde sacó su furia, levantándose porque no soportaba estar de pie un segundo más.

– No, eso sólo traería más violencia... Quiero que todo pare. – Anderson pidió.

– Pero yo no quiero que sigas sufriendo. – Evans se agachó frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez. Esos ojos color avellana estaba brillando por culpa de las lágrimas.

– Yo tampoco quiero sufrir, pero no voy a consentir que te enfrentes a ellos. No vas a cambiar su forma de pensar con una pelea. Lo único que harán es ponerte a ti como su objetivo y eso me haría sufrir más. De momento sólo tengo que preocuparme por mí pero si empiezan a golpearte a ti no podré soportarlo. Cada segundo que estemos ahí pero no estemos juntos voy a estar preguntándome si estás bien y no quiero eso. – Blaine susurró, sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes que tanto le enamoraban.

– ¿Entiendes que es así como yo me voy a sentir? La diferencia es que yo sé que tú no me dirás si te hacen algo porque me lo vas a seguir ocultando. Yo te lo diría... – Sam se sintió dolido, sabía que habían pasado varios días desde el primer golpe, suponía que desde el lunes.

– Te prometo que te contaré todo lo que ocurra y dejaré que veas los moratones para que compruebes que no es nada grave. Por favor, sólo quiero que mi mejor amigo me apoye y no se preocupe porque quiero que sigamos siendo los mismos. No quiero que también me quiten eso. – El moreno rompió a llorar y el otro lo abrazó.

– Te prometo que nada cambiará entre nosotros. Te prometo que no dejaré que nos afecten, pero me gustaría que me cuentes lo que pasa. Voy a estar a tu lado. Siempre.

Los dos estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que ambos estuvieron calmados. Después, tal como había pedido el ojimiel, volvieron a lo que siempre hacían, sin dejar que nadie afectara su amistad.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: NO SE PUEDE TENER TODO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: NO SE PUEDE TENER TODO**_

Un nuevo partido de fútbol americano llegó y Sam fue el héroe. Su equipo iba perdiendo cuando él consiguió la carrera que hizo que ganaran. Todos sus compañeros de fútbol lo celebraron con él y eso hizo que el rubio se sintiera muy feliz. Esa noche los chicos más populares del equipo le invitaron a que fuera a cenar con ellos y Evans aceptó.

La salida con los chicos fue muy divertida, cenaron juntos y luego fueron al cine a ver una película de acción. No era muy distinto a lo que hacía con su mejor amigo y no entendía por qué esos chicos no podían ser más cordiales con él.

Le gustaba pensar que tal vez pudiera convertirse en alguien popular y desde esa posición proteger y cuidar a Blaine. Su mejor amigo lo estaba pasando muy mal por culpa del acoso y eso era algo que él intentaría remediar. Intentaría hacer cualquier cosa para poder ayudarlo.

Al día siguiente, cuando fue a visitarlo, se encontró con que el moreno estaba algo distante. Al principio no le dio importancia pero cuando se pusieron a jugar al Mario Karts y el ojimiel no celebró cuando ganó una carrera hizo que se cansara de la situación.

– ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – Evans quiso saber preocupado.

– ¿Por qué me habría de pasar algo? – Anderson cuestionó altivo.

– No lo sé, pero estás raro. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – Sam preguntó.

– Ayer fui a verte al partido y pasaste de mí para irte con tus nuevos amigos. ¿Cómo crees que me sentó? – Blaine confesó enfadado.

– Me invitaron y no pude decir que no. Siento no haberme despedido de ti pero no querían entretenerse porque íbamos a ir al cine después de cenar. – El rubio explicó esperando que lo entendiera.

– Y me dejaste tirado para ir con ellos. – El moreno concluyó antes de volver la vista a la pantalla para iniciar otra carrera pero el otro no prestó atención.

– Quiero hacer más amigos. B, me encanta nuestra amistad pero no es algo exclusivo. Quiero tener más amigos y puede que si paso tiempo con ellos, consiga que dejen de acostarte. – El ojiverde explicó deseando que el otro lo comprendiera.

– No van a dejar de acosarme porque se hagan amigos tuyos. Si quieres tener más amigos, está bien, pero deja de fingir que lo haces por mí. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que no te olvides de mí y que si no vas a venir conmigo tengas la decencia de avisarme. – Anderson comentó molesto.

– Sí puedo conseguir que dejen de acosarte. Lo hacen porque eres gay y no saben que eres un chico normal como ellos. Ayer vimos una película que tú hubieras disfrutado y no hicimos nada diferente a lo que solemos hacer tú y yo. Si consigo que lo entiendan... – Evans estaba explicando pero fue interrumpido.

– ¡No lo van a entender! Las personas como ellos no atienden a esas cosas, no les importa si soy como ellos o no. Sólo ven que soy gay, que soy diferente y eso es suficiente para que crean que tienen el derecho de hacer lo que ellos quieran conmigo.

– El prejuicio es sólo ignorancia. Si consigo que dejen de ser ignorantes en cuanto a la homosexualidad...

– Encontrarán otro motivo para querer que esté lejos de ellos. No quieren a personas como yo a su lado, no importa lo "normales" o "diferentes" que seamos. – Blaine cada vez estaba más enojado.

– Déjame al menos intentarlo. – Sam suplicó, consiguiendo que su amigo se relajara un poco. Sabía que nunca conseguiría negarle nada cuando lo miraba así.

– Sólo quiero que me prometas que no te olvidarás de mí.

– Te lo prometo.

* * *

Blaine miró su teléfono con resignación. Era la segunda vez que Sam cancelaba sus planes esa semana por "cosas del equipo de fútbol". El moreno no era idiota, sabía que su amigo se estaba distanciando y que era cuestión de tiempo que lo "abandonara" para ser popular. Sin embargo, saber que eso iba a pasar no suponía que doliera menos.

El suspiro que hizo el joven alertó a su madre, que lo miraba con preocupación. Se había dado cuenta de que su hijo estaba más triste. Suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Evans pasara menos tiempo con ellos en casa.

– ¿Va todo bien? – Pam preguntó con cariño. Estaban en el salón viendo la televisión junto a su padre, que miró a su esposa e hijo con interés.

– Sí, claro... ¿Por qué habría de ir algo mal? – El menor se sobresaltó por la preocupación de su madre.

– Hace dos días que Sam no viene a casa y tú tampoco has ido a la suya. – La mujer quería ser sutil pero sabía que con su hijo era mejor ser directa.

– Está saliendo con unos amigos del equipo de fútbol. – Blaine informó intentando aparentar tranquilidad e indiferencia, aunque sus padres lo conocían muy bien.

– ¿Por qué no sales tú con ellos? – James quiso saber.

– Yo no juego al fútbol, por lo que no puedo ir con ellos. – El adolescente intentó explicar sin entrar en más detalle.

– ¿Tú no tienes otros amigos? – El padre insistió.

– Tengo algún conocido pero ningún amigo real. No te preocupes papá, estoy bien.

* * *

Sam sabía que había tenido algo descuidado a Blaine, por lo que decidió guardarse todo el domingo para estar con él. Llamó a su casa porque quería hablar con Pam, necesitaba su permiso para lo que quería hacer. Los padres del rubio iban a Columbus a ver una obra de teatro infantil con Stacy y Stevie, por lo que él se iba a quedar solo en casa. Con esa escusa, iba a conseguir ser invitado a comer y así podría compensar a su mejor amigo por todos los días que había pasado sin verlo.

Cuando contó con el beneplácito de la señora Anderson, se preparó y fue a casa de su amigo. Una vez ahí, llamó al timbre y esperó a que alguien le abriera la puerta.

Blaine abrió y se quedó asombrado porque no esperaba que Sam llegara a su casa a las diez de la mañana de un domingo, ya que para eso tendría que haberse levantado a las nueve y era imposible que su amigo se levantara a esa hora un fin de semana.

– Sam... ¿Qué haces aquí? – El moreno preguntó.

– Traigo palomitas y las películas de James Bond que tiene mi padre... ¿Te apetece que hagamos ?una maratón del agente 007? – El rubio propuso.

– Sí, claro... ¿Hoy no vas con tus nuevos amigos? – El ojimiel no pudo evitar preguntar.

– No, hoy soy todo tuyo.

Tal vez las palabras de Evans no eran en el sentido romántico o sexual de la frase, pero Anderson no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en todo lo que haría si Sam realmente fuera todo suyo. Sin embargo, decidió que sería mejor pensar en algo más inocente antes de que el rubio notara lo que empezaba a sentir por él.

Su día fue perfecto, algo que ambos necesitaban. Parecía que no había pasado nada, que seguían siendo los mismos y que su amistad seguía intacta. El problema era que sólo lo parecía.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: AL DESCUBIERTO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: AL DESCUBIERTO**_

Sam había disfrutado de su domingo con su amigo y estaba preparado para un nuevo entrenamiento con sus compañeros. Mientras estaban en el vestuario, los chicos preguntaron que había hecho ese domingo. El rubio dijo la verdad porque no se sentía avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Notó que sus compañeros se miraban de manera cómplice sin decir nada.

– ¿Qué? – Evans preguntó.

– Sam... – El capitán del equipo se sentó junto a él. – Entendemos que antes no tuvieras más amigos y tuvieras que pasar tiempo con el marica del instituto pero ahora tienes amigos y puedes llegar a ser popular. Deberías empezar a poner en orden tus prioridades.

– Blaine es mi mejor amigo, no voy a darle la espalda porque vosotros no lo aceptéis. Creo que si lo conocierais comprenderíais que no es diferente a nosotros. – El rubio defendió a su amigo.

– Lo siento amigo, pero no me gusta hacerme la manicura o jugar con las muñecas. – Uno de los chicos comentó y todos rieron.

– A él tampoco le gusta. – Evans insistió pero se dio cuenta de que no podría convencerlos.

* * *

Sam estaba convencido de que, aunque no había convencido a sus compañeros de fútbol para que conocieran a Blaine, al menos había conseguido que dejaran de acosarlo. El moreno por su parte estaba asustado porque el acoso no desaparece de la noche a la mañana.

Estaba caminando hacia su siguiente clase cuando sintió unas manos que lo agarraban y lo dirigían a un aula vacía. Varios jugadores de fútbol estaban ahí, mirándolo de manera amenazante.

– Queremos que te alejes de Sam antes de que le contagies tu enfermedad. – Uno de ellos habló y lo empujó contra la pared. Anderson sintió que su cabeza golpeaba la pared y sintió algo de dolor, pero prefirió no quejarse.

– También queremos que te quede claro que aquí no consentimos este tipo de comportamiento. – Otro de ellos se acercó.

– Y que te prohibimos que le cuentes a Sam lo que está pasando.

– Y para que te quede claro, vamos a darte una muestra de lo que haremos si no nos obedeces. Y que sepas que tu amigo también pagará si no haces lo que te decimos.

Después de estas palabras, todos los miembros del equipo empezaron a golpearlo. Tenían cuidado para no dejar marcas visibles que no estuvieran cubiertas por ropa pero no les preocupó causar algunas heridas que sangraron.

* * *

Blaine llegó a su casa realmente agotado y con mucho dolor. Ese día había sido demasiado para él y se sentía aliviado por llegar a casa. Dejó la bolsa con sus cosas en su habitación antes de ir corriendo al baño para darse una ducha. A pesar de que se había lavado un poco en el instituto y se había cambiado de ropa, se sentía sucio.

* * *

Pam entró a la habitación de su hijo para avisarle de que la cena estaría en 20 minutos. Escuchó el agua de la ducha y decidió esperar para hablar con él. Vio la mochila de su hijo y decidió abrirla. No era una madre controladora, simplemente sabía que el menor solía cambiarse en el instituto algunas veces si se manchaba a la hora de comer y le molestaba que siempre fuera él el que hiciera esa colada. Iba a comprobar si esa vez podía ahorrarle ese trabajo ya que ella tenía ropa preparada para lavar.

Al sacar la ropa de su hijo, su corazón se detuvo. Las manchas que había eran de sangre, de eso estaba más que segura. En ese momento intentó recordar si en algún momento ella había sido capaz de ver la ropa sucia que su hijo traía del instituto. Sin embargo, por más que lo pensaba no creía que eso hubiera pasado. ¿Acaso su niño le estaba ocultando que le agredían sus compañeros?

No se iba a engañar, sabía que había grandes probabilidades de que eso sucediera por la sexualidad de su hijo. Le dolía pensar que los adolescentes, por el hecho de ser gays, tuvieran que sufrir de esa manera, en especial, su pequeño.

Decidió darle algo de privacidad a su hijo, esperaría a después de cenar para preguntarle sobre eso. Sin embargo, decidió que iba llevarse la ropa para evitar que Blaine la lavara, eliminando con ello cualquier prueba de la agresión.

* * *

La cena terminó y Pam no había escuchado ni una palabra por parte de su hijo sobre lo ocurrido. Ella no había tenido tiempo de contárselo a su marido, por lo que esperaba que no se enfadara. Cuando se dirigieron al salón para pasar un rato en familia, ella decidió comenzar esa conversación.

– ¿Qué ha pasado hoy en el instituto? – La mujer preguntó.

– Nada. – El menor respondió rápidamente.

– ¿De dónde venía la sangre que hay en tu ropa? – Ella insistió y vio la mirada aterrada de su hijo. James también se dio cuenta y decidió intervenir.

– ¿Sangre? Blaine, ¿estás bien? – El hombre preguntó preocupado.

– Estoy bien... Sólo ha sido un mal golpe... Nada de lo que preocuparse. – El adolescente explicó.

– Deberías aprender a mentir antes de intentar hacerlo con tus padres. – Pam intervino, conocía muy bien a su hijo.

– Está bien, os lo diré... Pero por favor, no hagáis nada...

El joven le contó a sus padres lo que había pasado. Para su desagrado, ellos decidieron que no iban a dejar pasar esa situación.

* * *

Pam y James estaban en el despacho del director del Westerville High School. Acababan de informarle a él y al orientador del instituto de lo ocurrido con su hijo y Blaine había tenido que contar con todos los detalles que pudo aportar, lo sucedido.

– ¿Tienen alguna prueba? – El director preguntó.

– La ropa ensangrentada de mi hijo. – La mujer habló con confianza.

– Lo siento mucho, señores Anderson, pero es la palabra de su hijo contra la de todo el equipo de fútbol.

– ¿Va a dejar que se salgan con la suya? – El padre del joven se mostró enfadado.

– Lo siento, señores Anderson. No hay ninguna prueba de lo ocurrido por lo que no podemos expulsar a varios alumnos sólo por lo que su hijo dice. Ningún profesor ha presenciado ningún acto violento por parte del equipo de fútbol, de ser así yo habría sido informado. Por lo que nosotros sabemos, son unos chicos ejemplares. Por otro lado, Blaine es gay y eso supone ciertas cosas. – El director se mostró serio.

– ¿Qué cosas? – James preguntó, su enfado crecía conforme escuchaba al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

– A pesar de estar en el siglo XXI, la homosexualidad todavía se considera algo repulsivo por algunos sectores de la sociedad. Ser abiertamente gay puede suponer ser insultado, humillado o agredido en diferentes situaciones. Debería acostumbrarse.

De todo lo que los Anderson habían escuchado en ese despacho, esa frase había sido la peor. Su hijo no debía acostumbrarse a ser insultado, humillado o agredido, eran esos sectores de la sociedad los que debían cambiar y, al menos, dejar que los gays vivieran su vida como ellos quieren.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: AMIGOS Y COMPAÑEROS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Comentarios realmente homófobos que no comparto de ninguna manera.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: AMIGOS Y COMPAÑEROS**_

Blaine llegó al instituto como todos los días desde la agresión, solo. El miedo se había apoderado de él y lo último que quería era dañar a Sam. Le habían amenazado con dañar a Evans si le contaba algo y eso no iba a pasar, por mucho que supusiera que rompería su promesa de contarle todo lo que le pasaba. Tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía, traicionar la confianza de alguien tan importante para él.

El moreno se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, los demás estaban demasiado emocionados para ser un lunes a primera hora de la mañana. Sin embargo, decidió no darle importancia y caminó hacia su taquilla deseando pasar desapercibido.

– Hola, Blaine. – El rubio lo saludó con una sonrisa.

– Hola, Sam. ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado? – El ojimiel preguntó al ver como su amigo tenía una inmensa sonrisa y parecía no poder estar quieto ni un segundo.

– ¿No te has enterado? – El más alto frunció el ceño.

– No... ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – Anderson estaba cada vez más confundido.

– ¡Van a celebrar un baile de Sadie Hawkins! ¿No es genial? – El jugador de fútbol parecía que se pondría a saltar en cualquier momento.

– No... – Blaine se volvió para buscar el libro de su primera clase.

– ¿Por qué no? – Evans se extrañó.

– Sam... Las chicas tienen que invitar a los chicos al baile. Tal vez tú tengas una fila de chicas deseando que digas que sí a su pregunta pero te aseguro que ninguna querrá ir conmigo... Tampoco es como si yo quisiera ir con una de ellas. – El moreno se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba la taquilla.

– ¿No hay nadie con quién te gustaría ir? – El rubio cuestionó.

– No importa, soy el único gay fuera del armario del instituto. Aunque quisiera ir con alguien, él no va a querer ir conmigo. Él querrá que una chica atractiva vaya con él al baile, no el nerd gay. – El ojimiel desvió la mirada.

– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que realmente estás pensando en alguien? – El jugador de fútbol preguntó, haciendo que el otro suspirara.

– Porque es verdad, hay alguien al que me gustaría invitar. – Anderson afirmó.

– ¡Oh! – Evans se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta tan sincera. – ¿Quién es?

– ¿Acaso importa? No vamos a ir juntos. – Blaine iba a alejarse pero el otro lo paró agarrándolo con suavidad del brazo, aunque ese gesto consiguió sobresaltarlo.

– Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Sólo quería decirte que deberías ser valiente y seguir a tu corazón. Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa. – Sam lo animó.

– Tal vez...

Los dos amigos se despidieron porque, aunque les gustaría seguir hablando, tenían que ir a clase.

* * *

Blaine llevaba dos días pensando en lo que le había dicho Sam. Le gustaría ser valiente, pero después de todo lo que había pasado tenía mucho miedo. Estaba en el pasillo y vio a su amigo que caminaba hacia él. Sin embargo, vio que una de las animadoras se puso en su camino, haciendo que parara. El moreno no necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que quería ir al baile con él y supuso que el rubio no tendría ningún inconveniente puesto que ella era una chica hermosa.

Vio como ella coqueteaba con él, tocando de manera suave el fuerte brazo del jugador de fútbol y como ella jugaba con la punta de su cabello moreno, intentando parecer una chica inocente y dulce. Sin embargo, también pudo ver como la expresión de ella cambiaba cuando él habló y supo que la estaba rechazando. Se preguntaba por qué, puesto que era una de las chicas más guapas del instituto.

Cuando el ojiverde llegó junto a su amigo, se dio cuenta de la expresión confundida que éste tenía.

– ¿Qué? – El jugador de fútbol preguntó.

– ¿Acabas de rechazar a una de las chicas más deseadas del instituto? – El más bajo preguntó sorprendido.

– ¿En serio? ¿Ella es una de las más atractivas? – Evans parecía confundido.

– ¡Sam! – Anderson gritó confundido.

– ¿Te olvidas de que soy demisexual? – El rubio preguntó y al ver que el otro seguía confundido decidió explicarlo. – Necesito tener una conexión con alguien para tener algún deseo o atracción. Ella y yo... Creo que es la segunda vez que hablamos y la primera vez fue porque me ayudó con un problema de álgebra en clase porque las letras se mezclaban y no era capaz de resolverlo y el profesor, al darse cuenta de que el problema era mi dislexia le pidió que me ayudara.

– Tienes razón, lo siento. – Blaine se disculpó. – ¿Con quién te gustaría ir al baile?

– Bueno... Hay alguien con quien tengo una gran conexión y una gran amistad, pero él se niega a pedirme que vaya con él. Tengo la duda de si es porque no quiere ir conmigo o porque teme pedírmelo. – El rubio sonrió.

– ¿Has dicho él? Bueno, sé que en las relaciones heterosexuales, en el baile de Sadie Hawkins tiene que pedirlo la chica pero no hay ninguna regla para las relaciones homosexuales. Si quieres ir con un chico, sólo tienes que pedírselo. – El moreno sonrió. Sentía su corazón acelerado y el calor en sus mejillas le indicaba que estaba sonrojado. Aun así, no le importaba nada si eso suponía lo que él pensaba que iba a pasar.

– Tienes razón. Blaine... ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? – El jugador de fútbol miró los ojos color avellana que brillaban con intensidad.

– Si, me encantaría. – Anderson respondió.

– Perfecto... Te paso a buscar a las siete. – Evans le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir su camino, tenía que ir a clase.

* * *

Cuando Sam fue al entrenamiento, todos sus compañeros le preguntaron por los rumores que había de que él irá con Blaine al baile. El rubio se sintió algo abrumado con la reacción de sus compañeros pero no iba a echarse atrás y decirle a su amigo que no irían al baile o que iría con una chica.

– Es mi mejor amigo y se siente solo, así que decidí ir con él. Sólo somos amigos, no hay nada de malo en eso.

Aunque las palabras parecían correctas, puesto que no había nada más entre ellos que amistad, se sentía tan mal negar que realmente le gustaba.

– Puede que tú lo veas sólo como un amigo pero seguro que él quiere que lo folles hasta que no pueda ni caminar. Estos maricones son unos enfermos. – Uno de los jugadores comentó con cara de asco.

– Blaine no es así y es mi amigo, lo conozco para decirte que es normal, como nosotros. – Evans intentó razonar con ellos.

– Yo que tú tendría cuidado, uno no se puede fiar. – Su compañero le respondió sin la menor de las sonrisas. Sabía que debía defender a Anderson pero no encontraba el valor para enfrentarse a ellos. Se sentía el peor amigo del mundo.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: EL BAILE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: EL BAILE**_

Blaine estaba algo preocupado porque Sam parecía evitarlo desde el día en el que le pidió que fueran juntos al baile. Empezaba a pensar que se había arrepentido y que lo dejaría plantado. Si no fuera porque su madre había insistido, ni siquiera se habría preparado para ir.

No le afectaba el hecho de no ir al baile, era algo que le daba igual. El problema era que eso ponía en peligro su amistad con Evans y no podría soportar perderlo con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida en esos momentos.

El timbre sonó, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que Pam sonriera feliz. Ella quería ver la sonrisa que ponía su hijo cuando veía al chico que esperaba en la puerta. Estaba tan elegante vestido con su esmoquin y parecía algo nervioso.

– Hola, señora Anderson. Venía a buscar a Blaine... ¿Está listo? – El rubio preguntó algo sonrojado.

– Sí, está listo... ¿Por qué no pasas un poco y así os hacemos unas fotos antes de que os vayáis? – Ella preguntó.

– Mi padre está esperándonos en el coche. – El menor dijo tímidamente.

– Sólo será un minuto... Y estoy segura que tus padres también querrán una foto de los dos en vuestro primer baile. – La mujer estaba emocionada.

Los dos pasaron al salón y los adolescentes se quedaron sin habla al ver al otro tan elegante. El más alto extendió la mano para que el otro la agarrara. Estaba tan concentrado en su amigo que no se dio cuenta de la expresión de auténtica felicidad que tenía Pam al ver a su hijo en esa situación.

Fiel a su palabra, los adultos hicieron varias fotos de los menores lo más rápido posible para que pudieran marcharse. La señora Anderson besó la mejilla de su hijo antes de desearles que se divirtieran.

– Parece que nuestro hijo tiene su primer amor. – James comentó casi tan orgulloso como su esposa.

– ¿No son adorables? – Pam preguntó.

– Lo son... Sólo espero que, con el paso de los años, sean tan felices como somos nosotros. – El hombre exclamó agarrando de la cintura a su esposa y besándola con el amor que aun sentía a pesar de llevar 35 años casados y más de 40 de relación.

– ¿Por qué crees que van a acabar juntos? – Ella quiso saber sin apartarse de su marido.

– Mientras Cooper es más como tú, puedo decir orgullosamente que Blaine es como yo en ese sentido. Ya sabes que yo sólo he estado enamorado una vez, sólo he besado a una mujer... Y algo me dice que nuestro pequeño está destinado a amar y besar a un sólo hombre... – James explicó.

– Bueno... Nunca negaré eso porque es verdad... Salvo una diferencia, cuando te conocí, dejé de salir con otros chicos mientras que Cooper no ha sentado la cabeza todavía. – Pam añadió sabiendo que su hijo seguía sin encontrar al amor de su vida.

– No pierdo la esperanza de que un día encuentre a la persona adecuada. – El hombre comentó.

– ¿Persona? ¿Crees que puede ser gay? – Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿Recuerdas todo lo que leímos cuando supimos que Blaine era gay para saber como se sentía, para entender todo y que así no tuviéramos problemas para aconsejarlo y ayudarlo? – El marido preguntó y su esposa asintió. – Una de las cosas que leímos eran hombres y mujeres que ya no eran adolescentes y que se habían sentido atraídos por personas de su mismo sexo después de años creyendo que eran heterosexuales. ¿Y si Cooper no ha encontrado al amor de su vida porque está mirando en el género equivocado? Al final, no ha estado enamorado y todo lo que ha sentido es más reacciones físicas que sentimientos.

– Sabía que me casé contigo por algo, eres un hombre excepcional.

El matrimonio volvió a besarse, felices porque sus hijos, a su manera, también eran felices.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban disfrutando del baile sin que nadie les molestara. Realmente era una sorpresa para ambos, pero la verdad era que, a parte de bailar, no habían hecho nada que indicara que eran más que amigos. Incluso el rubio le había presentado a su amigo a un compañero del equipo de fútbol y la chica que iba con él se había puesto a hablar con ellos con normalidad. Evans pensaba que Anderson y ella podrían llegar a ser amigos.

Aun faltaba para que el baile acabara pero Sam sólo tenía ganas de hacer una cosa, besar a Blaine. Sabía que era algo que tal vez podría cambiar su amistad pero sentía una urgencia dentro de él que empezaba a no poder controlar.

Comenzó una canción lenta y, como en las que ya habían sonado con anterioridad, todas las parejas a su alrededor comenzaron a bailar abrazados. Ellos no lo habían hecho y, como en las otras ocasiones, salieron de la pista para sentarse en una silla. Sin embargo, Blaine notaba los nervios del otro.

– ¿Estás bien? – El moreno preguntó.

– Sí, es sólo que... ¿Y si vamos a un sitio más tranquilo? – Sam preguntó y su amigo asintió.

Cuando salieron del baile y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo desierto hasta el aula de arte, el rubio agarró con suavidad la mano del otro. El ojimiel sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Sólo esperaba que su mano no estuviera muy húmeda por culpa del sudor.

Evans se dio cuenta de que sus manos encajaban perfectamente, como si fueran dos piezas que están destinadas a estar juntas en un puzzle. Eso parecía reafirmar su decisión.

Cuando entraron en el aula, Sam se acercó al otro y fue bajando lentamente para que Blaine supiera lo que iba a hacer y, en caso de que no quisiera, tuviera tiempo para apartarse. Sin embargo, notó las manos del otro sobre sus hombros y vio como se ponía de puntillas para eliminar la distancia entre ellos.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, ambos sintieron como si fuera el cuatro de julio en el momento de los fuegos artificiales, habían soltado millones de mariposas en sus estómagos, estaban seguros de que habían subido la calefacción del lugar y sus corazones latían a gran velocidad. El beso era tímido, suave, algo torpe y muy inocente, algo normal dado que era el primer beso para el moreno y para el rubio era el segundo.

Se separaron y se miraron mientras intentaban normalizar su respiración. Ambos estaban nerviosos porque no sabían si el otro había sentido lo mismo que ellos. Sin embargo, ninguno encontraba palabras para expresarse en ese momento. Finalmente, Evans se decidió y volvió a besar al otro, que respondió el beso nuevamente.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras compartían besos. Unos más dulces y otros más pasionales, unos más cortos y otros más profundos, unos simples caricias de labios y otros con lenguas explorando la boca ajena. Parecía que el resto del universo se había detenido y sólo ellos dos eran dueños del tiempo y el espacio.

– Blaine... – Sam susurró. – ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

– ¡Claro! – El moreno sonrió y lo volvió a besar. – Pero... Tengo una duda.

– ¿Cuál? – El rubio lo miró mientras acariciaba su cara.

– ¿Vas a salir del armario en el instituto? No van a creer que seas demisexual, si es que alguno sabe lo que es eso, ni siquiera aceptarán que seas bisexual. Van a tratarte como me han estado tratando... – El ojimiel explicó su preocupación.

– Creo que lo mejor será que seamos discretos pero, si llegado el momento alguien me pregunta, no lo voy a negar. – Evans explicó.

– Me parece bien.

Volvieron a besarse para sellar ese "acuerdo" con el que comenzaban su relación y dejaban claras sus intenciones desde un principio.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: LA PEOR PESADILLA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: LA PEOR PESADILLA**_

Blaine y Sam salieron del baile para esperar que Dwight pasara a buscarlos. Estaban esperándolo en la zona del aparcamiento intentando disimular la felicidad que tenían en ese momento después de lo pasado en el aula. Los dos se sentían en una nube y estaban tan concentrados en la carretera esperando ver un coche que no se dieron cuenta de que seis personas se acercaban a ellos con mirada seria.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Uno de los chicos del equipo de Hockey preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Los maricones del instituto... ¿Ya os vais? ¿Se os ha roto alguna uña? – Otro preguntó mientras se acercaban aun más.

Anderson y Evans decidieron no responder y el rubio miró nervioso la carretera esperando que su padre llegara cuanto antes. Sin embargo, sintió un empujón que lo separó de su novio y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los seis se habían situado entre ellos para que no pudieran volver a acercarse.

– Mi padre vendrá en cualquier momento, será mejor que os vayáis. – El ojiverde intentó parecer tranquilo pero en el fondo estaba realmente asustado. Temía lo que pudiera pasar con él pero, sobretodo, lo que pudiera pasar con su amado.

– No tengo miedo a un par de maricas como vosotros.

Dos de ellos sujetaron a Sam y otros dos sujetaron a Blaine. Uno de los que estaba libre se acercó y golpeó al rubio a la altura del estómago, haciendo que se doblara por culpa del dolor.

– ¡Dejadlo en paz! El gay soy yo, él sólo es mi amigo. – El moreno intentó que soltaran a su novio, pero sólo consiguió que le dieran una nueva patada, esa vez en la entrepierna. Al caer al suelo, uno de los que le agarraba torció su mano provocando que gritara de dolor. Al notarlo, le dieron una patada en esa muñeca haciendo que Evans se retorciera en el suelo. Por su parte, el ojimiel lloraba al ver como el otro sufría.

– ¿Sabes? Me siento generoso y haré lo que me has dicho, dejaremos a tu novio, al final todo es culpa tuya. Tú eres el que le ha contagiado, tú eres el culpable.

Anderson sintió que lo golpeaban por la espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Desde ahí sentía más y más golpes, su boca sabía a sangre y todo su cuerpo dolía inmensamente. El miedo se apoderó de él, pensando que ese era el último momento de su vida. Intentó moverse un poco, si iba a morir, quería que Sam fuera lo último que veía en vez del sucio asfalto o los zapatos de sus agresores.

Vio como el rubio intentaba levantarse pero uno de ellos lo presionaba contra el suelo para que no se moviera. Al menos no le estaban agrediendo como lo estaban haciendo con él.

Unos hermosos y perfectos ojos verdes lo miraron con preocupación y él sólo pudo pedirle perdón antes de dejar de luchar por mantenerse despierto. Dormir parecía la mejor opción, tal vez así dejaría de doler. Lo que no sabía era si volvería a despertar.

* * *

Sam vio las luces de un coche que se acercaba a ellos y sintió alivio cuando los jugadores del equipo de hockey huyeron del lugar. Enseguida reconoció el coche, estaban seguros. Ignoró el dolor de su mano y de su estómago y se acercó a Blaine para comprobar si tenía pulso. Lo habían estado golpeando sin piedad durante un buen rato.

Dwight se bajó del coche y se acercó a ellos totalmente asustado.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – El mayor preguntó.

– Hay que ir al hospital. – Su hijo respondió sin mirarlo.

– No lo muevas, no sabemos si han podido dañar su columna, lo mejor será llamar a una ambulancia, no queremos hacerle más daño con el traslado. – El señor Evans intentó estar lo más calmado posible. – Hola, llamo para que manden una ambulancia...

* * *

Sam estaba muy nervioso en el hospital. La enfermera intentaba tranquilizarlo mientras ponía la escayola a su muñeca pero no conseguía nada. El rubio no podría estar tranquilo hasta que alguien le dijera como se encontraba Blaine.

Dwight estaba junto a él con el teléfono en la mano. Había llamado a los Anderson y a su mujer y en ese momento estaba intentando encontrar un abogado que se acercara para ayudarlo a preparar la denuncia. No quería que las cosas se quedaran así.

La enfermera terminó con su trabajo y les informó que iría a avisar al doctor para que les diera el alta y pudieran marcharse. Sin embargo, padre e hijo sabían que no se irían del hospital hasta que supieran lo que había pasado con Blaine.

Mary llegó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hijo con fuerza. El menor sintió que ese abrazo rompía lo que había estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo y comenzó a llorar como hacía tiempo que no lo había hecho. Las lágrimas humedecían la blusa que llevaba la mujer pero a ella no le importaba, sólo quería que su niño se sintiera mejor.

– Iré a buscar información sobre Blaine, seguro que está bien y estamos preocupados por nada. – Dwight besó a su esposa y se alejó.

Apenas había terminado de recorrer el pasillo cuando vio a Pam a lo lejos. Mientras se acercaba es dio cuenta de que James estaba junto a ella y que los dos tenían sus manos entrelazadas mientras miraban al vacío en silencio, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

– Señores Anderson. – El recién llegado los llamó.

– Señor Evans, gracias por llamarnos... ¿Cómo se encuentra Sam? – El hombre preguntó.

– Tiene la muñeca rota pero le van a dar ya el alta... ¿Qué saben de Blaine? – Dwight quiso saber.

– Todavía no nos dicen nada, están haciendo pruebas para ver que pasa. Parece que ha recibido muchos golpes. – James intentó parecer lo más tranquilo posible pero Pam no podía disimular su preocupación.

– No sé cuánto tiempo habrán estado golpeándolos antes de que yo llegara. – Evans explicó.

– No es tu culpa. La culpa es del director de ese estúpido instituto. Agredieron a mi hijo hace días y fuimos para que expulsaran a esos indeseables y ese... señor nos dijo que como era gay era de esperar que le pasaran esas cosas. – La mujer estaba realmente indignada. – La culpa es de esos indeseables porque piensan que tienen el derecho de agredirlos porque mi hijo es gay, es culpa de los padres de esos chicos por no educarlos con valores como la tolerancia y el respeto... En ningún momento es tu culpa.

– Deberías volver con tu hijo. – El señor Anderson explicó.

– Mi mujer está con él y sé que en cuanto le den el alta va a querer venir para saber como está Blaine. – Evans explicó.

– Os mantendremos informados. – La madre del ingresado propuso y en ese momento se acercó a ellos una doctora.

– ¿Familiares de Blaine Anderson?

– Somos sus padres. – El matrimonio se puso frente a ella para escuchar lo que tenía que contarles.

– ¿Me acompañan a la habitación del paciente? Me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado.

– Claro... Señor Evans, cuando puedan visitarlo les avisaré para que Sam suba a verlo. – Pam explicó antes de marcharse. Dwight volvió junto a su hijo deseando que todo saliera bien.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: MALAS NOTICIAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: MALAS NOTICIAS**_

Dos días habían pasado desde que Blaine y Sam fueran atacados. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos tendría secuelas, aunque Blaine todavía estaba ingresado porque los golpes habían causado algún problema interno. Sin embargo, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que pudiera salir del hospital.

Por su parte, Dwight estaba muy preocupado por el futuro de su hijo. Él lo amaba sin importar nada y no quería que dejara de ser él mismo, pero temía que acabara peor la próxima vez que algún compañero hiciera algo similar. Habían hablado con el director del Westerville High School pero éste les había dicho que como había sucedido fuera del terreno del instituto no iban a hacer nada. Saber que no era la primera vez, hizo que el señor Evans no dudara en tomar la decisión.

Hacía días que en la empresa en la que trabajaba estaban buscando voluntarios para trabajar en la sede que iban a abrir en Tennesse. Él nunca había contemplado esa posibilidad y su jefe tampoco había intentado animarlo como había hecho con otros compañeros porque tener un hijo adolescente y dos mellizos de apenas 5 años era demasiado complicado como para añadir una mudanza a la ecuación, pero en ese momento parecía lo más apropiado.

Cuando Sam se enteró de que cambiarían de ciudad, supo que su relación con Blaine había acabado antes de comenzar. Eso dolía más que todos los golpes que había recibido la noche del baile. Eran muy jóvenes para mantener una relación a distancia, eso lo sabía, y tampoco quería que su amado estuviera atrapado en una relación en la que no podría experimentar todas esas cosas que son propias de esa edad.

Temía que su amigo no le dejara y que insistiera en intentar seguir con su noviazgo. El problema era que temía que conocerían a alguien y no sólo perderían su relación, también perderían su amistad. Si había algo que él jamás soportaría, era perder a su mejor amigo.

Blaine vio que Sam entraba en su habitación en el hospital. Los dos días anteriores había estado realmente raro cada vez que lo visitaba y la expresión corporal del rubio mostraba que la situación no había cambiado. Eso rompía el corazón del moreno, que sentía que estaba perdiendo a su novio y, lo peor de todo, a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Cómo estás? – El ojiverde preguntó sin atreverse a tocar al otro.

– Mejor, los médicos creen que podré salir de aquí pronto... Con suerte estaré en casa el día de Navidad. – Anderson intentó mostrarse optimista.

– Me alegro mucho... A nadie le gustaría pasar la navidad en un hospital... – Evans susurró y fue en ese momento en el que miró por primera vez los ojos color avellana del otro. Parecían dolidos y asustados y él supo que iba a poner más dolor en ellos, lo que hizo que se odiara a sí mismo por eso.

– Sam... ¿Qué ocurre? – Blaine preguntó sabiendo que su novio estaba intentando encontrar palabras para decirle algo.

– Nos mudamos a Tennesse después de Navidad. – El rubio decidió ser sincero.

– ¿Qué? – Se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba a punto de llorar, pero él sabía que tenía que ser fuerte si quería que el otro creyera lo que iba a decirle.

– Creo que es lo mejor para todos... Yo no quiero volver al instituto porque no quiero que me agredan otra vez y... Estos días me he dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti no... No era amor ni nada parecido... Confundí nuestra amistad con algo más y lo siento mucho. – El ojiverde intentó parecer sincero y por un segundo creyó que su amigo no iba a caer en su mentira, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había conseguido su objetivo.

– ¿Has jugado conmigo? – El moreno preguntó indignado.

– No... Realmente pensé que sentía algo... De verdad que siento el daño que te haya podido hacer, yo... – Evans evitó mirar al otro, se sentía avergonzado por esa situación.

– ¿Eres consciente de que yo sí siento algo por ti y que has jugado con esos sentimientos? ¿Eres consciente de que acabas de destruir nuestra amistad? – El ojimiel gritó, aunque eso causó que empezara a dolerle la cabeza. Una enfermera entró asustada por los gritos y se dio cuenta de la tensión que había en el ambiente, por lo que decidió invitar al joven a salir de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando los señores Anderson entraron a la habitación de su hijo en el hospital, enseguida notaron que el menor estaba muy triste. Intentaron animarlo de diversas maneras pero no conseguían nada. James no sabía qué hacer para aliviar el dolor de su hijo y se sentía tan impotente en ese momento. Tampoco ayudaba que su otro hijo, Cooper, no pudiera viajar desde Los Angeles para ver y apoyar a su hermano. Apenas se habían mandado un par de mensajes desde la agresión y sabía que Blaine estaba resentido por eso.

Llegó un momento en el que el menor no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar en los brazos de su madre mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado con Sam. El mayor decidió salir, aunque sabía que estaba siendo rudo, necesitaba hablar con Dwight y pensaba que su mujer podría encargarse de eso. Lo que él no llegó a saber, era que su hijo interpretaba que se marchara como que no podía soportar escuchar y ver a su hijo tan dolido porque un chico lo había rechazado, haciendo que el menor pensara que su padre no aceptaba su homosexualidad tan bien como había pensado.

Esa fue la primera vez que Blaine sintió que su padre lo rechazaba y, después de haber perdido a su mejor amigo, era lo peor que le podía pasar. Pam no sabía como consolar a su hijo y lo único que podía hacer era sostenerlo y acariciarlo mientras lloraba sin parar.

* * *

Sam volvió al hospital para despedirse de Blaine. Sabía que su amigo estaba enfadado con él pero no podía evitar desear verlo una vez. Iba a extrañar tanto pasar tiempo con él, mirar esos hermosos ojos dorados que lo vuelven loco... Incluso besar esos dulces labios, aunque sólo lo había hecho una vez. No entendía por qué todo se había vuelto del revés y odiaba a los que les habían agredido puesto que, sin ellos, él no se mudaría lejos y perdería al amor de su vida.

Lo que más dolió fue ver la mirada que el moreno le dirigió. Era una mezcla de tristeza, decepción y abandono que se quedaría clavado en su corazón para siempre.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – El ojimiel preguntó.

– Venía a despedirme, nos vamos mañana. – El rubio aclaró.

– No entiendo que vengas a despedirte, tú y yo ya no somos amigos. – Anderson intentó contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No iba a mostrarse débil delante del otro.

– Nunca quise perderte como amigo o hacerte daño. Realmente pensé que lo que sentía era más que amistad. – El ojiverde estaba acostumbrándose a mentir, aunque todo era porque no quería que el otro sufriera y eso era su motivación, dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo en otras circunstancias.

– No importa lo que quisieras o no, la cosa es así. Tú y yo no somos nada. Adiós Sam, espero que encuentres lo que buscas. – Blaine hizo un gran esfuerzo para moverse y se tumbó en la cama de lado, dándole la espalda al otro.

– Adiós. – Evans se volvió y cerró la puerta tras él, se sentía fatal porque sabía que las últimas palabras del otro se quedarían grabadas en su alma.

 _Tú y yo no somos nada._


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: DALTON

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Alex** , muchas gracias. Espero que sea más amor que odio XD. Sé que os hago sufrir mucho, pero es donde mejor me muevo, en el drama. Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: DALTON**_

Blaine finalmente fue dado de alta el día antes de Navidad y para cuando llegó el momento de volver a clase, ya estaba recuperado completamente, aunque había cicatrices en su cuerpo que no desaparecerían. Obviamente, sus padres no querían que volviera a su instituto, por lo que decidieron transferirlo a la Academia Dalton para varones, un internado en el que había una política de cero tolerancia al abuso.

Aunque podría parecer que era perfecta para el joven, en un momento en el que estaba especialmente sensible y vulnerable, creyó que su padre había querido enviarlo a un internado para no verlo todos los días y deshacerse del "problema".

Con esa sensación, el corazón roto y el miedo de que lo que pasó en su anterior instituto pudiera volver a pasar, su llegada a Dalton no era algo que deseara. Lo primero que hizo fue hablar con una de las empleadas de administración, que le dio un folleto con las normas, el material escolar que necesitaría, tres uniformes y la llave de su habitación. Como llegaba a mitad de curso, le tocaría compartir con un chico que estaba solo en una habitación doble a pesar de que era de dos cursos superior. No era el emparejamiento que hubiera tenido a principio de curso, pero no iban a cambiar como estaban organizados.

El hecho de compartir habitación con alguien dos años mayor que él le asustaba aun más. Esa era la edad de los chicos que le habían agredido y no creía que hubieran estado muy contentos de tenerlo de compañero. Si habían sido capaces de acumular tanto odio hacia él sin apenas verlo... ¿Cuánto odio podrían tener si durmieran en su misma habitación todos los días?

El sitio era enorme y le costó varios minutos encontrar su habitación pero finalmente lo consiguió. A pesar de llevar la llave, decidió llamar para no molestar a su compañero. Apenas tardó unos segundos en abrirse la puerta y dejar ver a un chico asiático que estaba tras ella.

– Ho-Hola... Soy Blaine... Tu nuevo compañero de habitación... – Las mejillas del ojimiel estaban sonrojadas.

– Hola, soy Wes. Bienvenido a Dalton... ¿Necesitas ayuda con tus cosas? – El mayor ofreció.

– No hace falta, pero gracias. – Anderson respondió mientras cogía las cosas que le habían dado en recepción y la pequeña maleta que había llevado y que había dejado en el suelo tras llamar a la puerta. Apenas había llevado algunas cosas de su casa puesto que tendría que llevar uniforme a diario, por lo que no necesitaba mucha ropa. Además, pensaba pasar todos los fines de semana en su casa porque cuanto menos tiempo pasara en Dalton, menor sería la oportunidad de ser agredido de nuevo.

– ¿Es la primera vez que estás en un internado? – Montgomery quiso saber.

– Sí. – Blaine no sabía qué responder. Estaba incómodo porque no le gustaba la atención.

– Sé que es un cambio complicado. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en acudir a mí. – Wes comentó con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras el menor se instalaba. El asiático lo observaba y pensaba que sólo era alguien tímido. Sin embargo, alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza y eso provocó que Anderson se sobresaltara. Esa no era una reacción normal y la mente de Montgomery comenzó a crear sus propias teorías, pero tendría que esperar porque quería abrir la puerta primero.

– Wes, estás listo. Lo último que quiero es llegar tarde a Cálculo el primer día, el señor Gordon puede ser una auténtica pesadilla cuando está enfadado. – Un chico de piel oscura exclamó.

– Ya estoy listo, no hace falta que tires la puerta. Ya no voy a estar solo en la habitación... Lo que me recuerda... Blaine, quiero presentarte a uno de mis amigos, David. David, él es Blaine, nuevo Freshman. – El asiático explicó.

– Blaine, bienvenido a Dalton. Te adaptarás pronto, no dejes que los primeros días te agobien, antes de lo que crees estarás habituado a tu nueva rutina... ¿Vienes a desayunar con nosotros? Podríamos presentarte al resto de Warblers.

– No sé... – El ojimiel tenía dudas.

– Estoy seguro de que los chicos están deseando conocerte. Vamos.

Al final, Anderson accedió aunque no sabía qué esperar.

* * *

Tres días después del comienzo del semestre, Blaine apenas hablaba y siempre lo hacía cuando alguien le preguntaba a él directamente. Ese comportamiento no había pasado inadvertido para los miembros de los Warblers, que se preguntaban el motivo. Trent era uno de los mejores en cuestión de investigar en Internet y a todos les sorprendía que no hubiera encontrado nada de Anderson. Lo que no sabían era que sí había encontrado información pero que era tan delicada que sólo la había compartido con Wes.

El jefe del consejo de los Warblers sabía que se necesitaría mucho para conseguir que confiara en ellos, por eso no permitiría que nadie lo agobiase. Sin embargo, había algo que sí podía hacer. Tenía que conseguir que aceptara ser un Warbler para que, con el tiempo, no se distanciara de ellos.

Su determinación aumentó el jueves por la mañana. Se levantó muy temprano para repasar el temario de un test que tenía esa tarde. Se sorprendió al no ver a su compañero de habitación, por lo que supuso que estaría en las duchas. Él también quería darse una, por lo que cogió la toalla y su neceser para dirigirse ahí. Cuando casi había llegado a la puerta, escuchó una melodiosa voz que procedía del interior. Se preguntó quién sería el que estaba cantando de esa manera.

Esperó frente a la puerta de las duchas, sabiendo que quién fuera el dueño de esa voz saldría en cualquier momento y quería verlo. Cuando fue Blaine el que salió, estuvo sin habla unos segundos, los suficientes para ver las mejillas de su compañero teñirse de rojo.

– ¿Te he despertado cuando me he levantado? – El menor preguntó.

– No, tengo que estudiar... ¿Por qué no me has dicho que tienes una voz angelical? – Wes se sintió casi traicionado.

– No canto tan bien...

– ¿Que no? Es la mejor voz que he escuchado en Dalton con diferencia... Por favor, Blaine, únete a los Warblers. – El mayor suplicó, necesitaban un líder vocal tan potente como el joven que tenía frente a él.

– No sé... – La duda era clara en el rostro de Anderson.

– Ven a la sala del coro esta tarde para que veas lo que hacemos. Sólo te pido que lo intentes, si no te gusta eres libre de irte. – Montgomery pidió y vio como el otro empezaba a ceder.

– Vale, iré.

Fiel a su palabra, Blaine fue esa tarde al ensayo. Al principio su timidez le impedía disfrutar completamente de la práctica pero poco a poco comenzó a sentirse más a gusto. Conforme pasaban los minutos, los demás Warblers iban presenciando un pequeño cambio en el joven. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que le veían sonreír desde que había llegado a Dalton, tal vez porque era la primera vez que se sentía vivo desde que empezó el acoso en su anterior instituto. Fuera por lo que fuera, Dalton vio por primera vez al verdadero Blaine Anderson y parecía que a los Warblers les encantaba pasar tiempo con él.

Esa noche, cuando estuvieron a solas en su habitación, Blaine decidió sincerarse con Wes porque sabía que iba a ser apoyado. El asiático comprendía las inseguridades y la falta de confianza que tenía el otro y se prometió a sí mismo que no lo dejaría solo, lo que había pasado era mucho peor de lo que habían leído en Internet y comprendía que frente a él había un chico roto. Aun así, sabía que poco a poco Anderson se recuperaría y que sacaría todo su potencial. Y él iba a poner todo de su parte para que fuera cuanto antes.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: RELACIÓN PADRE-HIJO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: RELACIÓN PADRE-HIJO**_

James estaba realmente decepcionado porque la policía había tomado declaración a los agresores de su hijo y éstos habían negado su implicación, por lo que el caso se había reducido a las palabras de Blaine y Sam contra las de esos chicos. No había pruebas, no había otros testigos y eso complicaba las cosas. Era muy doloroso para él pensar que los agresores de su hijo no pagarían por lo que habían hecho y no poder hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Su única opción era intentar apoyar candidatos a senadores que quisieran cambiar las cosas y por eso comenzó a investigar y colaborar con varios políticos que habían mostrado públicamente su deseo de que la comunidad LGTB tuviera los mismos derechos que los heterosexuales.

Por otro lado, también era consciente de que todo lo que había pasado había conseguido distanciarlo de su hijo menor. Había pasado algo, no estaba seguro de qué, pero sabía que su relación estaba cambiando.

Lo único que se le ocurrió para acercarse a él fue hacer algo juntos. Estuvo varios días buscando una actividad que pudiera unirlos hasta que finalmente se decidió a reconstruir el motor de un coche antiguo. Tardó varias semanas en encontrar todas las piezas que necesitaba, pero quería pensar que iba a ser de utilidad.

Cuando Blaine vio el vehículo, no tuvo la expresión que su padre esperaba. Claramente había algo que le molestaba, pero no sabía qué era exactamente. Aun así, los dos trabajaron duro en ese proyecto, intentando mantener una conversación aunque claramente era difícil. James no sabía mucho sobre la música actual, musicales, películas románticas o superhéroes, ni quería hablar de la homosexualidad de su hijo porque nunca había hablado con Cooper de su heterosexualidad y no consideraba que tuviera que ser diferente porque para él, sus dos hijos eran iguales y los amaba de la misma forma.

Pam por su parte sabía que, por algún extraño motivo, su marido y su hijo menor tenían problemas. No quería darle demasiada importancia porque pensaba que sólo era porque su pequeño Blaine había crecido y era un adolescente que ya no confiaba en sus padres como antes y que, como todos, cometería muchos errores antes de recuperar la relación nuevamente cuando llegara a la edad adulta.

Sin embargo, ambos notaban que el menor cada vez pasaba más fines de semana en Dalton, cuando estaba en casa pasaba mucho tiempo a solas en su habitación y que ya no confiaba tanto en ellos para contarles sus problemas.

La única vez que habían tenido una conversación algo más personal y larga había sido cuando le habían propuesto que fuera a un terapeuta para hablar de lo ocurrido en su anterior instituto. Sin embargo, todo acabó en gritos y enfados porque el joven no creía que fuera necesario.

Eso sin contar que apenas hablaba con Cooper y cuando lo hacían el menor parecía enojado o indiferente a lo que el otro contaba. Parecía que la relación entre los hermanos era casi irreconciliable.

El único consuelo que les quedaba a los Anderson era ver que su hijo poco a poco volvía a ser él mismo. Aunque a ellos parecía haberlos apartado de su vida, de vez en cuando lo veían rodeado de sus amigos y podían ver que comenzaba a encontrar su felicidad. Eso era suficiente consuelo para ellos.

* * *

Por su parte, Sam también estaba teniendo problemas por lo sucedido. Sus padres lo habían llevado a un instituto de sólo chicos y le costaba adaptarse porque era "el chico nuevo". En momentos como esos era cuando más extrañaba a Blaine. Había momentos en los que se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño y de haber cortado cualquier comunicación con él, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Una tarde, cansado de ver a su hijo tan deprimido, Dwight decidió mantener una conversación con él. Esperó a que Stacey y Stevie se fueran a la cama y le pidió a su esposa que los dejara a solas para que no se sintiera cohibido. Sam pronto notó que su padre quería hablar pero esperó a que sacara el tema puesto que no sabía cuál era el motivo de la conversación.

– ¿Va todo bien en el nuevo instituto? – El mayor preguntó.

– Me está costando adaptarme a las clases pero es normal porque hay cosas que no había estudiado en Westerville. – El menor informó, era complicado seguir las clases después de un traslado, y para él aun peor porque era daltónico.

– ¿Y los compañeros de clase? – El adulto quiso saber.

– Soy el nuevo, no me acosan pero tampoco tengo muchos amigos. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo... – El adolescente respondió.

– Te noto triste... ¿Es por Blaine? – Dwight se mostró preocupado.

– Sí. – Sam decidió que lo mejor sería decir la verdad.

– ¿Por qué no lo llamas? – El padre cuestionó.

– No acabamos muy bien... – El menor desvió la mirada.

– ¿Por qué? – El adulto cuestionó y su hijo decidió contarle todo lo sucedido, desde el beso hasta la ruptura. – No debiste mentirle... Él también tenía derecho a opinar sobre lo que pasaría con vuestra relación. Entiendo que sois muy jóvenes y una relación a distancia es muy complicada... Pero al menos podríais haber conservado vuestra amistad. Algo así es muy valioso como para sacrificarlo por una cosa insignificante. – El mayor intentó explicar.

– Lo sé, ahora lo entiendo... Pero Blaine ahora no quiere saber nada de mí y no le culpo. Lo que teníamos era muy especial, aparte de estar enamorados era mi mejor amigo y la he cagado. Creo que ahora no es momento para intentar recuperarlo porque no tiene sentido. La distancia y como acabaron las cosas... – El adolescente estaba a punto de llorar porque la situación le sobrepasaba y su padre lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¿Crees que si volvemos a Ohio podrás solucionar las cosas? La empresa sigue abriendo sedes porque está creciendo rápidamente y podría pedir traslado a otra. No creo que sea Westerville pero podríamos estar suficientemente cerca y te compraría un coche para que vayas a verlo... Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. Tal vez la decisión de mudarnos fue algo precipitada pero ver como esos indeseables te golpeaban fue demasiado para mí. Supongo que tengo que asumir mi parte de culpa de lo que te está pasando. – Dwight confesó sin soltar a su hijo.

– Me encantaría poder verlo y solucionar las cosas pero creo que es demasiado tarde. Yo sólo quiero empezar mi vida de cero y conseguir pasar el instituto sin más problemas.

– Lo conseguirás... Esperaremos un poco y si sigues sin adaptarte, volveremos a Ohio.

Los dos decidieron irse a dormir, aunque realmente tardarían en hacerlo porque esa conversación les había dado mucho en que pensar, el futuro era algo incierto y sólo querían que todo saliera bien, de una manera u otra.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: VIDAS SEPARADAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Soy consciente de que el capítulo anterior no fue muy bueno y sé que éste tiene una parte que más o menos ya habéis leído (está un poco más completa porque ya no tengo que mantener el misterio de lo que ha pasado). Por eso he decidido actualizar hoy también (esta semana tenéis dos capítulos)... La semana que viene vuelvo a los lunes como siempre...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: VIDAS SEPARADAS**_

El tiempo pasaba y Blaine poco a poco iba abriéndose a sus compañeros y compartía más cosas con ellos hasta que decidió contarles toda la historia de su pasado. Todos escucharon el relato sorprendidos y enfadados porque nadie merecía vivir algo así. A partir de ahí, Anderson se sintió liberado y para cuando acabó el curso, era uno de los chicos más populares y amados de Dalton.

Por su parte, Sam seguía sin adaptarse y le costaba muchísimo encontrar amigos. Sus padres hicieron oficial la decisión de cambiar de ciudad porque ninguno era feliz allí y, aunque no podían volver a Westerville, esperaban que Lima fuera su hogar definitivo. Aún así, esperaron a que acabara el semestre antes de hacer el traslado.

Por eso, cuando llegó el primer día de clase después de las vacaciones de verano, los dos afrontaban ese momento de manera distinta. Mientras Anderson estaba seguro de sí mismo y confiado, Evans sentía los nervios propios de ser el nuevo en el instituto.

Lo que sí que no había cambiado en ese tiempo era que ellos no hablaban. Sam no había tenido el valor de llamarlo para decirle que estaba en Ohio y que todo lo que le había dicho en el hospital había sido falso. Por eso decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ocultar su sexualidad.

Todo parecía normal para él, había conseguido pasar desapercibido y estaba disfrutando de la cálida mañana en el patio cuando comenzaron a cantar a su alrededor. La canción es Empire State of Mind de Jay-Z y Alicia Keys. Evans no puede dejar de llevar el ritmo con el pie, le encanta la música y por eso aprendió a tocar la guitarra. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de formar parte del coro, no quería que eso lo llevase a ser un Loser y acabara pasando lo mismo que en Westerville High School. Quería ser el Quarterback del equipo de fútbol (cosa que consiguió antes de lo que pensaba pero lo perdió por culpa de una lesión) y saldría con una de las animadoras.

Con el tiempo, decidió formar parte de New Directions porque Finn lo convenció y en el coro estaba Quinn, la capitana de las animadoras, a la que pretendía enamorar para terminar de ser popular. No quería correr el riesgo de que se enteraran de su sexualidad.

Conquistar a la chica no fue fácil, ella había pasado por muchas cosas y al principio se resistía a él. Si a eso se le añadía que Kurt Hummel, el gay del colegio, prácticamente lo acosaba, debía reconocer que esos días no eran lo mejor para él.

Por suerte, acabaron ganando la competición de dúos y tuvieron su primera cita en Breadstix. Tal vez ella no era como Blaine, no entendía sus chistes, no le divertían sus imitaciones, no le gustaba Avatar, no le gustaban los superhéroes... Si era sincero consigo mismo, no tenían nada en común a parte de ser rubios y tener ojos verdes, cosa que no era suficiente para mantener una relación. Además, a ella le gustaba el chico que él estaba pretendiendo ser, no el que realmente era.

Aun así, no le importaba porque no estaba enamorado de ella. Era guapa y eso, pero no había sentido ningún tipo de conexión con ella y el mejor ejemplo de eso era que no tenía ningún deseo sexual por ella. Su cuerpo reaccionaba dependiendo de la intensidad de las sesiones de besos pero era más un acto reflejo que deseo real.

Por otro lado, Blaine tardó unos meses en conocer a Kurt. Hummel fue a Dalton a espiar a los Warblers y pronto se hicieron amigos. El moreno intentó compartir con él lo que había aprendido de su experiencia. Se sintió como un traidor al decirle que "El prejuicio sólo es ignorancia" porque era una frase que le había dicho Sam, pero mentiría si dijera que ya no lo amaba. Evans había estado en su mente y en su corazón desde el primer día que lo vio y dudaba que eso llegara a cambiar.

* * *

Los Warblers y New Directions habían empatado y volverían a enfrentarse en los Regionales. Sin embargo, Sam sólo deseaba poder estar con Blaine a solas. Nunca pensó que era él a quién Kurt había conocido cuando fue a Dalton a espiar a su coro.

Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando el pasado que ambos habían compartido. Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Esas mariposas que tan familiares le resultaban habían vuelto a su estómago. Era evidente que no había olvidado esa sonrisa que conseguía pararle el corazón ni esos ojos dorados que hacían que perdiera la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Se arrepentía de haberlo apartado de su lado y se preguntaba qué habría sido de ellos si hubiera sido sincero desde el principio.

Evans no pudo creer en su suerte cuando vio que se dirigía a los baños y decidió seguirlo. No quería que nadie viera o escuchara nada, era parte de su pasado que no estaba seguro de que quisiera que regresara, al menos no en ese momento cuando parecía que todo iba bien. Había conseguido a la capitana de las animadoras y era miembro del equipo de fútbol americano. El bullying había quedado atrás y nadie cuestionaba su sexualidad (hasta Kurt había dejado de insistir en que se teñía el pelo). Sin embargo, cualquier duda de si quería que Blaine regresara a su vida se disipaba cuando recordaba esos besos que compartieron en el baile hacía casi un año.

Cuando abrió la puerta de los aseos, vio que el lugar estaba vacío y dedujo que Anderson se encontraba en el interior de uno de los cubículos. Comprobó que los demás estaban libres, por lo que sabía que estaban solos. Pasara lo que pasase, esa conversación debía quedar entre ellos.

Cuando Blaine salió, se encontró frente a la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante algo más de un año. No podía creer que las cosas se hubieran complicado tanto y ese amor que sintió por él siguiera intacto. Recordaba cada pequeño aspecto del otro, cada conversación que habían mantenido, cada momento que habían compartido. A pesar de lo cruel que fue su despedida, él seguía viendo en el otro ese chico amante de los superhéroes que pasaba las tardes en su casa estudiando o viendo maratones de películas.

– Hola. – Sam susurró.

– Hola. – El moreno no sabía qué decir, se sentía sobrepasado por la situación.

– Te veo bien, pareces feliz. – El rubio decidió romper el hielo.

– Lo dice el que tiene novia... Quinn y tú sois una linda pareja. – Los ojos color miel brillaban por las lágrimas que se esforzaba en contener.

– ¿Tú tienes novio? – Evans quiso saber, aunque creía saber la respuesta gracias a Hummel.

– No... Aunque tengo la sensación de que Kurt querría cambiar eso... – Anderson comentó, esperando poner celoso al otro, esperando obtener una reacción que le demostrara que aun le importaba al otro. Él no se había dado cuenta de los coqueteos de su amigo pero Thad le había abierto los ojos poco después de que el castaño se transfiriera a Dalton.

– Es un gran chico... Creo que seríais buena pareja... – Sam susurró, aunque realmente no lo sentía así. Él quería ser él la persona con la que el otro hiciera buena pareja, pero sabía que había pasado su oportunidad. Tal vez pasaría el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

– Tengo dudas y no quiero hacerle daño. Hasta que no esté seguro, no voy a hacer nada. – Blaine se mostró tímido. No le agradaba hablar de otros chicos con su ex. Además, esperaba que Evans leyera entre líneas porque eso era lo que él creía que había hecho con él, actuar antes de estar seguro de sus sentimientos. Él jamás haría eso porque sabía que dolía demasiado.

– Sigue a tu corazón. – El rubio aconsejó, intentando ayudar al otro.

– Ya le hice caso una vez y fue uno de los mayores errores de mi vida. – El moreno se volvió, dispuesto a salir de allí. No quería seguir con la conversación, no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría en llorar. Además, tampoco quería decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. Tenía tanto rencor, se sentía tan traicionado que no quería mostrarle a su ex que aún dolía lo que le había hecho. Lo que sí sabía era que no quería que lo viera débil o deprimido. Él ya no era ese chico inocente y asustadizo y no iba a dejar que nadie jugara con él.

Evans vio como Anderson salía de allí y sintió que su corazón se volvía a romper. Lo comprendía, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, era más que comprensible que no pudieran retomar la relación que tenían. Ni siquiera podían ser amigos, eso era más que imposible. Y todo era porque él le había mentido. Se preguntaba si las cosas podrían cambiar si Blaine se enterase de sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, pero no servía de nada lamentarse.

Sam volvió junto al resto de New Directions y fue recibido por su novia, que lo besó en los labios con dulzura. Habían empatado con los Warblers pero al menos habían conseguido llegar a los Regionales.

– ¿Estás bien? – Fabray preguntó mirándolo preocupada.

– Sí, estoy bien. – Evans respondió pero sabía que era mentira. No estaba seguro de si los demás notaron que no estaba bien y decidieron darle espacio o que realmente todos estaban tan ocupados con sus cosas que no le prestaron atención. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba aliviado de que nadie hiciera demasiadas preguntas.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?**_

Los siguientes días fueron una pesadilla para Blaine. Estaba esperando a que Kurt le interrogara sobre Sam y no sabía qué iba a decirle. Por lo que sabía, Sam no había confesado su sexualidad y él no iba a sacarlo del armario. Tampoco quería mentirle porque no se lo merecía. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Hummel no sabía nada.

Su cabeza empezó a preguntarse los motivos por los que Evans no había hablado de él con sus amigos de New Directions y eso dolía aun más... ¿Acaso había significado tan poco para él que ni siquiera verlo había despertado sus sentimientos de amistad? ¿Acaso ya lo había olvidado?

Estaba tan deprimido que Thad y Wes lo interrogaron en su habitación mientras recogía sus cosas para regresar a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad ya que sus padres irían a buscarlo al día siguiente nada más acabar las clases.

– ¿Vas a contarnos qué tienes en la cabeza desde los Sectionals o vamos a tener que adivinarlo? – El mayor de los dos preguntó.

– No sé de qué me hablas. – Anderson respondió sin siquiera mirarlo mientras metía en la funda su ordenador portátil.

– Estás distante, nervioso... ¿Tiene que ver con Kurt? – Hardwood quiso saber.

– No creo que sea algo sobre Kurt, el otro día le pidió que lo ayudara con el dúo para la función de Navidad. – Montgomery explicó con naturalidad.

– Puede ser que Kurt se le declarara y sabemos que Blaine no siente lo mismo y se haya producido alguna situación incómoda entre ellos... – Thad insistió.

– Si fuera así, Kurt no estaría tan tranquilo como ha estado estos días, ¿no crees? – Wes añadió.

– ¿Queréis dejar de hablar de Kurt y de mí como si yo no estuviera presente? Las cosas entre Kurt y yo están bien, no se me ha declarado y yo sigo evitando cualquier conversación con él que pueda llevarnos a que me diga algo. – Blaine decidió sentarse en la cama para tener esa conversación con sus amigos.

– Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema? – El asiático preguntó.

– ¿Os acordáis cuando os hablé del que había sido mi mejor amigo?

– Claro, el idiota que se creía que puede ir jugando con los sentimientos de los demás. – Harwood se acordaba muy bien de todo lo que su amigo le había contado el día que se sinceró con los Warblers.

– Es uno de los chicos de New Directions... El rubio que cantó (I've had) The Time Of My Life. – Anderson confesó.

– ¿Se lo has dicho a Kurt? – Montgomery cuestionó.

– No... No le he dicho nada de mi pasado y no quiero sacar del armario a Sam ante sus nuevos amigos. Es demisexual, por lo que puede sentirse atraído por hombres o mujeres. Supongo que planea potenciar su lado "heterosexual" hasta que acabe el instituto... Bueno, si es real que es demisexual y no me mintió en eso. – Blaine suspiró, todavía dolía todo lo que había pasado.

– Tienes que olvidar todo eso. Por un lado está Sam, alguien que te ha hecho daño y ha jugado con tus sentimientos y por otro está Kurt, alguien que te quiere y que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz. – Thad se mostró tajante sobre lo que opinaba de la situación.

– Si no siente algo por Kurt tampoco puede forzar su corazón. – Wes miró a Harwood.

– Tengo todas las vacaciones para pensar e intentar tomar una decisión. Espero tener las cosas claras cuando vuelva.

Los otros asintieron conformes, no había prisa y no tenía que precipitarse porque sólo podía cometer un error si lo hacía.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad fueron una auténtica pesadilla para Blaine porque no sabía como comportarse con sus padres. Parecía que intentaban acercarse a él pero todo parecía tan forzado y fingido que no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo. Por eso no era de extrañar que agradeciera volver a Dalton.

Una vez comenzaron las clases, se centró en estudiar, en los ensayos de los Warblers y en sus amigos. No quería pensar en Sam ni en lo que había pasado entre ellos pero Kurt se lo puso difícil cuando le invitó a Lima Beans después del ensayo del Glee Club para reunirse con dos amigas suyas, Mercedes y Rachel.

A pesar de todo, Anderson intentó ocultar su desánimo y presumió del número que acababan de ensayar los Warblers esa misma tarde. Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos para evitar hablar del McKinley pronto fueron inútiles porque era evidente que las chicas necesitaban desahogarse.

Blaine escuchó que sólo tenían cinco miembros para el equipo de fútbol y su mente recordó a Sam durante los partidos. Extrañaba tanto verlo jugar que antes de darse cuenta estaba ofreciéndose a ir a apoyar al equipo si conseguían los tres miembros que les faltaban.

Sin embargo, unos días después se arrepentía mientras estaba junto a Kurt, Burt y Carole viendo el partido. A pesar de todo, no podía apartar los ojos de Sam mientras veía al equipo jugar. Al principio fue un poco desastroso porque las chicas no sabían jugar pero en la segunda parte salieron los jugadores y consiguieron ganar el partido.

Se excusó para ir al lavabo porque parecía que después irían a Breadstix a cenar junto al resto de New Directions para celebrar la victoria y, como él había ido con Hummel, no tuvo alternativa que aceptar acompañarlos. Estaba lavándose las manos cuando la puerta se abrió y Sam entró allí.

– Deberías dejar de seguirme cuando voy al baño. – El moreno comentó.

– Esta vez no es mi culpa, Kurt me ha pedido que venga a buscarte porque ya vamos a ir a Breadstix. Como él va con Rachel, Finn, Mercedes y Lauren, había pensado que te gustaría venir conmigo, Puck, Mike y Tina. La otra opción es Artie, Brittany, Santana y Quinn. Tú decides.

– ¿Por qué no vas con tu novia? – Los ojos color miel miraron a los verdes por primera vez desde los regionales y el Warbler se arrepintió porque sintió que su corazón se detenía.

– Santana no quiere que vayamos muy apretados en el asiento trasero y Artie irá en el del copiloto porque es más fácil para salir. – El rubio sonrió porque le encantaba saber que aun podía causar deseo en el otro y esos ojos no mentían, quería besarlo en ese momento. Lo peor era que él no sabía si se negaría a eso.

– Está bien. – Anderson suspiró. – Cuanto antes salgamos antes llegaremos a Breadstix... Pero la próxima vez vendré en mi propio coche.

Blaine salió del baño sin esperar al otro y camino por el pasillo. Pronto sintió a Sam a su lado y al mirarlo vio que sonreía de manera presuntuosa.

Cuando entraron en el coche, maldijo que le tocara sentarse al lado del rubio. Puck no quería bajo ningún concepto ir en el asiento del centro y Tina era la que ocupaba el del copiloto puesto que conducía Mike y todos se oponían a que ella estuviera incómoda. Al final, el ojiverde acabó ocupando el asiento central y aprovechó eso para mantener todo el contacto físico que puso con su ex. Durante todo el viaje estuvo moviendo el pie para acariciar el del otro, que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Por suerte para Anderson y desgracia para Evans, Kurt los estaba esperando para asegurarse que Blaine se sentaba con él y las chicas para que no se sintiera incómodo con gente con la que apenas conocía. Aunque tal vez era muy tarde para pensar en eso.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: INTENTAR SEGUIR ADELANTE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento no haber actualizado ayer, Internet no funcionaba... Por suerte todo está arreglado...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: INTENTAR SEGUIR ADELANTE**_

Blaine estaba tomando un café solo en una cafetería lejos de Lima Bean y Dalton, necesitaba pensar. Sin embargo, vio a un chico que también estaba solo y le resultó atractivo. Sintió algo, aunque no sabía identificar el qué. Decidió acercarse y comenzar a hablar con él. Descubrió que se llamaba Jeremiah y que trabajaba en el Gap. Cuando el mayor se fue a trabajar, el moreno supo que aunque no sentía lo mismo que sentía por Sam, tampoco le era tan "indiferente" como Kurt.

A partir de ese día estuvieron quedando para tomar algo juntos a menudo hasta que, a falta de una semana para San Valentín, Anderson tenía claro que quería intentar salir con él para terminar de olvidar a Evans.

Hummel y él estaban en el Lima Bean hablando de la decoración del local, que había cambiado para celebrar el día del amor. Los dos esperaban en la fila para hacer su pedido y Blaine no sabía como había evolucionado la conversación pero se encontró pidiéndole consejo amoroso al otro.

– Verás... Hay un chico que me gusta... Pero no soy muy bueno con las palabras por lo que había pensado que me expresaría mejor con música... ¿Crees que es demasiado si le canto a alguien para pedirle salir? – El moreno frunció el ceño y esperó a que el otro respondiera.

– En absoluto. – Kurt respondió realmente emocionado porque pensaba que él sería el chico al que se iba a declarar.

En ese momento llegó su turno y el moreno pidió los dos cafés y una galleta, pagando él, lo que hizo que el castaño se sintiera muy especial.

* * *

– Estoy enamorado. – Blaine confesó a los Warblers durante la reunión de emergencia que él mismo había convocado y todos sus compañeros comenzaron a silbar y susurrar a su alrededor. – Y quiero que me ayudéis a cantarle algo... Fuera de Dalton.

La conmoción que recorrió a los jóvenes y las protestas porque no querían actuar fuera del recinto de la Academia fueron realmente claros. Por miedo a que Blaine no obtuviera la ayuda que quería y acabara por no declararse, Kurt decidió intervenir. Se levantó para que todos pudieran escucharlo y miró a Blaine, que también estaba de pie pero algo alejado de él.

– Creo que deberíamos intentar salir de nuestra zona de confort para que eso nos ayude a ganar seguridad, confianza y seamos mejores como equipo.

Todos los Warblers asintieron porque estaban de acuerdo con él, no habían pensado en eso.

– ¿Dónde será la actuación? – Wes preguntó serio.

– En el Gap... – Anderson informó.

– ¿Por qué en el Gap? – Hummel quiso saber.

– Jeremiah, el chico que me gusta, trabaja ahí.

* * *

– ¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Kurt preguntó mientras se acercaba a su amigo. Blaine iba a su lado y también se acercó. La ex-pareja se miró con recelo aunque sabían que no podían hablar con total sinceridad.

– Yo... – El rubio no había pensado en una excusa por si le veía Hummel, por lo que habló de lo primero que le pasó por la mente. – Tengo sospechas de que entre Finn y Quinn hay algo pero... No sé si tú sabes algo...

– No sé nada... Creo que deberías hablar con Quinn de eso... Aunque lo supiera, Finn es mi hermano y no le traicionaría. – El castaño respondió.

Sam asintió y entendió que Kurt daba la conversación por terminada. Pensó en una manera de hablar con Blaine a solas pero no se le ocurría. Decidió un intento a la desesperada.

– Antes de irme... ¿Dónde está el baño? – El rubio quiso saber.

– Tienes que caminar por este pasillo y... Será mejor que Blaine te acompañe, yo tengo que ir a ver a uno de los profesores antes de que se vaya a su casa. ¿Nos vemos en la biblioteca? – El castaño miró coqueto al moreno, sin ser consciente de que Evans sonreía encantado porque era precisamente eso lo que buscaba.

– Iré en un momento. – Anderson respondió.

– No hay prisa. Me quedaría más tranquilo si acompañas a Sam al baño y luego a la salida, este campus es enorme y podría perderse fácilmente. – Hummel se despidió de ellos.

Los otros dos chicos caminaron por el pasillo en dirección al aseo y cuando llegaron, el rubio le pidió que entrara con él.

– Has venido aquí para hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? – Blaine se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con dolor.

– ¿Qué es eso de que vas a declararte a un tipo en el Gap? – Los celos del ojiverde eran más que notables.

– Soy libre y hago lo que quiero con mi vida, no tengo que darte explicaciones. Perdiste ese derecho cuando decidiste jugar conmigo. – El moreno estaba enfadado.

– Yo no jugué contigo... Mis padres me dijeron que nos mudábamos y pensé que sería menos doloroso si pensabas que no te quería. No creo que hubiéramos sido capaces de tener una relación a distancia. – El estudiante del McKinley miró al suelo realmente avergonzado porque sabía que había sido su error.

– ¿No crees que yo también tenía derecho a dar mi opinión? – El Warbler comentó de manera suave, su enfado comenzaba a esfumarse.

– Ya habíamos pasado por demasiado, no quería que sufrieras. – El miembro de New Directions insistió.

– ¿Crees que no sufrí con tu rechazo? ¿Crees que no me dolió perder a mi novio y a mi mejor amigo en el momento más vulnerable que he tenido en mi vida? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del alumno de Dalton. El otro se acercó y las limpió con su mano.

– Lo siento, claramente no pensé. – Evans susurró.

– Será mejor que te acompañe a la salida. – Anderson se alejó y abrió la puerta para que el otro saliera. No dijeron nada en lo que quedaba de camino, no había nada que quedara por hablar.

* * *

La actuación en el Gap fue un auténtico desastre. La canción (When I Get You Alone) no era la más adecuada y Jeremiah fue despedido de su trabajo. El chico acabó diciéndole a Blaine que no quería nada con él pero, para sorpresa de Anderson, apenas dolió. Supuso que era porque su corazón seguía perteneciéndole a Sam y que, por mucho que pudiera sentir atracción por otras personas, tenía que superar sus sentimientos por Evans antes de intentar tener otra relación.

Para consolarlo, Kurt le propuso ir a Breadstix en grupo para celebrar San Valentín y los Warblers cantaron la canción Silly Love Songs. Sam estaba sentado solo porque Quinn tenía mononucleosis y ese hecho fue aprovechado por Blaine para dedicarle la canción. Incluso se atrevió a acercarse a él mientras cantaba " _Love doesn't come in a minute_ " porque en su caso era real. Su amor no había llegado en un minuto, lo habían estado construyendo poco a poco, con la base sólida de una amistad y le costaba asumir que todo se había venido abajo y que había perdido a la persona que amaba y a su mejor amigo por una tontería. Tal vez podría perdonarlo con el tiempo.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: ¿CON OTRA?

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Lo primero, quiero recordar que en mis historias todos cometen errores. Lo recuerdo porque en este capítulo pasa algo que no os va a gustar...

Por otro lado, la semana que viene no voy a poder actualizar. Así que nos leemos en dos semanas... No abandono la historia, os prometo que el 1 de agosto tendréis el siguiente capítulo (si no es un poquito antes, ya veré)...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: ¿CON OTRA?**_

Sam seguía teniendo sospechas de que Quinn lo engañaba con Finn y tener a Santana diciéndole que era un ingenuo y que debería vengarse saliendo con ella no era de gran ayuda. Bueno, la verdad es que mientras le decía eso lo llamó estúpido y lo insultó de todas las maneras posibles. Sin embargo, sabía que ella tenía razón y, después de la semana más vergonzosa de su vida intentando imitar a Justin Bieber, decidió cortar con Fabray y pasar a ser el novio de Lopez.

Cuando Blaine se enteró, se enfadó tanto que viajó a Lima para ir a ver a su ex. Como no sabía donde vivía, fue directamente al McKinley para hablar con él. No le costó mucho encontrarlo porque estaba besando a la latina sentado en los bancos que había cerca de la entrada del instituto.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – El moreno preguntó al llegar junto a ellos.

– ¿Con cuál de los dos? – La chica cuestionó mientras levantaba una ceja y lo miraba de manera reprobatoria.

– Con Sam. – Él respondió con decisión.

– Está bien, mientras sepas que esa Boca de Trucha me pertenece a mí, no tengo problema en ello. – Ella se marchó y dejó a los otros dos a solas.

– Pensé que me habías dejado por la distancia y que ahora no estabas conmigo porque realmente te gustaba Quinn y querías darle una oportunidad a vuestra relación. Yo estaba dispuesto a esperar, a ver qué pasaba entre ella y tú... ¡Y me encuentro con ésto! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Sam?

Evans bajó la mirada. Sabía que Anderson tenía razón y que debería haber esperado antes de actuar pero Santana lo había convencido. No sentía nada por ella, era más un intento de ser alguien en el McKinley pero, sin proponérselo, había vuelto a dañar a la persona que más quería.

– Yo...

– Déjalo, no importa. Adiós Sam.

* * *

Kurt había notado que Blaine estaba triste y distraído. Al principio se había preguntado el motivo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que si no le preguntaba, nunca se lo diría. Por eso esperó a estar a solas en el Lima Bean. Era viernes y volvían a sus casas, por lo que prefería dejar todo claro para no estar todo el sábado con la intriga.

Esperó hasta que tuvieron los cafés y estuvieron sentados para preguntar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba deseando hablar porque le contó absolutamente todo. No le dio el nombre de Sam, pero sí le habló de su ex, de lo que había pasado y de lo traicionado que se sentía.

– ¿Eso es todo? – El castaño cuestionó. El moreno se sintió dolido, como si su amigo estuviera ninguneando sus problemas.

– Sí.

– Él es estúpido. Si yo tuviera a alguien tan maravilloso como tú deseando estar conmigo, no tendría ninguna duda. Lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarlo. – El ojiazul dijo con firmeza.

– No es tan fácil...

– ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? Unas citas, tal vez así consigas enamorarte ora vez. – Hummel propuso con una sonrisa inocente, aunque Anderson sabía que no era tan inocente, que era lo que había estado deseando desde que se habían conocido.

– Kurt... No puedo obligar a mi corazón a amarte. O lo siento o no... – Blaine susurró, casi con miedo de enojar al otro.

– Pero puedo conquistarse. El amor no siempre llega de un flechazo. Déjame intentarlo. – El castaño insistió y el otro suspiró.

– Eres un chico maravilloso y estoy seguro de que hay cientos de chicos que estarían encantados de salir contigo. Por desgracia, yo no soy uno de esos chicos. No puedo mentirte ni darte falsas esperanzas.

– No lo haces y te lo agradezco.

– Pero no es justo para ti estar esperando para ver si consigo sentir por ti lo mismo que tú sientes por mí. Ni mucho menos comenzar una relación y ser tu primer beso. De verdad que lo siento y espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. – El moreno se mostró inseguro.

– Lo entiendo... Gracias por tu sinceridad... Espero que entiendas que no me voy a rendir, al menos por el momento. – El ojiazul explicó.

– Está bien... Pero te pido una cosa... Si en algún momento te hago daño... Dímelo, por favor. Lo último que quiero es que te sientas como me sentí yo. – Anderson fue totalmente sincero.

– No me harás daño. Estás siendo sincero y, aunque yo no me rindo, sé que no lo tengo fácil.

Hummel besó la mejilla de su amigo antes de levantarse y salir de la cafetería. Quería volver cuanto antes a su casa, para poder llorar por su corazón roto.

* * *

– ¡Juguemos a la botella! – Rachel gritó. Estaba borracha ya que había bebido demasiado alcohol. Estaban en la fiesta que ella mismo había preparado con sus compañeros de New Directions. También había invitado a Kurt y éste había ido acompañado por Blaine. Ella sabía que su mejor amigo quería ligar con el Warbler pero que éste todavía no superaba una ruptura dolorosa.

Todos los asistentes se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo y el juego comenzó. La botella giraba y conseguía que se besaran parejas realmente inusuales. Cuando fue el turno de Blaine, él estaba realmente nervioso. No había nadie que quisiera besar pero había dos personas con las que podría tener problemas. Por un lado, no quería besar a Kurt porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Era consciente de que había bebido demasiado y que no podría controlar sus reacciones. Por eso precisamente tampoco quería besar a Sam porque no había superado la ruptura.

Sin embargo, la botella no se apiadó de él y señaló a Evans. El corazón del ojimiel se aceleró por la perspectiva de volver a sentir esos jugosos y deliciosos labios que lo habían llevado al cielo hacía un año.

– No tienes que besarme si te vas a sentir incómodo. – Anderson decidió que tal vez el otro se negaría y él no tendría que pasar por ese momento.

– Error. – Puck intervino. – Hemos quedado en que se besa a quién señale la botella sin importar nada. Tenéis que besaros.

– Está bien, no pasa nada. – El rubio intentó tranquilizar al otro.

Evans se acercó a Blaine lentamente, tanto que parecía una tortura preparada para el moreno. No pudo resistirse y acabó siendo él quién se movió bruscamente para juntar sus labios.

Fuegos artificiales. Los dos se sentían como si estuvieran disfrutando del espectáculo pirotécnico del 4 de julio. A pesar de que sabían que se amaban y que se extrañaban, no sabían cuánto se echaban de menos hasta ese momento. Era como si estuvieran recorriendo el desierto y encontraran un río de agua limpia y fresca.

Todos miraban sorprendidos como los dos chicos movían sus labios como si se conocieran de toda la vida y simplemente se hubieran reencontrado. En ese momento, Kurt comprendió que Sam era el chico que le había roto el corazón. La pregunta era si se atrevería a sacarlo del armario o guardaría el secreto.


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: LA CANCIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Ya he vuelto, así que tenemos nuevo capítulo hoy...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: LA CANCIÓN**_

Los Warblers perdieron los regionales porque habían decidido hacer un dúo y el jurado era muy católico y se opusieron a votar por ellos porque parecían homosexuales. Por eso, Kurt y Blaine decidieron ir al concierto "A Night Of Neglect" que New Directions organizaba para recaudar fondos para pagar la final.

Había varias personas abucheando e insultando a los que salían, pero finalmente se fueron y así pudieron disfrutar de las tres últimas canciones sin nadie que le molestara. Después de escuchar a Finn, salió Sam. Anderson dio un salto en su asiento y notó la mano de Hummel sobre la suya intentando tranquilizarlo.

Evans estaba en el escenario pero como los dos estudiantes de Dalton eran los únicos espectadores, vio claramente como se cogían de la mano y se le rompió el corazón un poco más. Había elegido la canción pensando en él y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de cantarla.

La había escuchado en la fiesta de Rachel, poco después de haber jugado a la botella, mientras esperaba que se le pasara la borrachera para ir a casa. No sabía qué le había llevado a detenerse a apreciar la letra pero se dio cuenta de que podría describir como se sentía por lo que había pasado con Blaine.

Le había costado mucho adaptarla, había poco más lejos de su estilo que Adele. Sin embargo, había conseguido encontrar un acompañamiento en la guitarra y la había suavizado para que sonara más como él. Había recibido alguna protesta porque decían que tal vez no encajaba con el tema del concierto pero él tenía el argumento definitivo. No había muchos chicos que cantaran canciones de chicas.

A pesar de todo, se sentó en el taburete y ajustó su guitarra antes de comenzar a tocar los primeros acordes. La canción elegida era Hello, hablaba de la distancia y de haber dañado al otro, exactamente lo que él había hecho. Por primera vez no le importó nada y cantó cada estrofa con pasión, mirando a los ojos dorados que lo habían enamorado y que hacían que o pudiera encontrar a nadie más con el que ser feliz.

 _Hello, it's me..._

 _I was wondering_

 _If after all these years you'd like to meet_

 _To go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal you_

 _But ain't done much healing_

 _Hello, can you hear me?_

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt_

 _Before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry_

 _For everything that I've done_

 _But when I call_

 _You never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say_

 _That I've tried to tell you_

 _I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter_

 _It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Hello, how are you?_

 _It's so typical of me_

 _To talk about myself, I'm sorry_

 _I hope that you're well_

 _Did you ever make it out of that town_

 _Where nothing ever happened?_

 _It's no secret that the both of us_

 _Are running out of time_

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry_

 _For everything that I've done_

 _But when I call_

 _You never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say_

 _That I've tried to tell you_

 _I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter_

 _It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Sam contenía las lágrimas mientras tocaba los últimos acordes con su guitarra. Sabía que había dejado el corazón y el alma en esas notas y no podía hacer nada más.

* * *

Sam estaba solo el sábado por la tarde. Llevaba más de 10 días sin ver a Santana fuera del instituto y mientras estaban allí tampoco se hacían mucho caso. Todo se había enfriado después de la conversación del rubio con Blaine y empeorado cuando ella le cantó Trouty Mouth.

Supuso que lo suyo ya había acabado pero prefirió asegurarse mediante un mensaje. La latina respondió con muchos insultos, haciéndole ver que hacía días que ella se consideraba soltera. No sabía por qué, pero para Sam fue un alivio...

Un alivio que aumentó a la semana siguiente cuando Kurt volvió al McKinley, alejándose de Anderson. De esa manera sabía que no tendría problemas, que Hummel no conquistaría a su ex.

Sin embargo, como las cosas no podían ir siempre bien, los problemas en casa empeoraron. Su madre había sido despedida de su trabajo pero su padre lo había mantenido y, a duras penas, habían podido salir adelante. Lo que Sam no sabía era que su padre también había sido despedido. Al parecer, la empresa había intentado crecer tan rápidamente que había entrado en quiebra.

Los Evans se lo habían ocultado a sus hijos pero ya no podían seguir haciéndolo porque les quitaban la casa y no tenían dinero por lo que tendrían que ir a un Motel a vivir los cinco en la misma habitación. Era una situación desesperada y complicada, por lo que Sam decidió hacer lo que creía mejor para todos.

Lo primero que pensó era en que necesitaban dinero. Por suerte, su padre no le había comprado un coche, un gasto que habría sido superfluo. Aún así, el adolescente tenía algunas cosas que podrían tener valor. Fue a una casa de empeños y dejó allí su guitarra, su consola con todos los juegos, una cadena de plata que le habían regalado sus tíos y que no usaba, su portátil, su smartphone, la impresora y su Ipod. No lo había vendido pero sabía que si pasaban 30 días y no llevaba el dinero, perdería todas sus pertenencias. Sabía que no las recuperaría pero su familia lo necesitaba y no podía hacer nada más.

Le costó algo más de tiempo encontrar trabajo, pero una pizzería necesitaba un repartidor y él decidió que podría hacerlo. La verdad fue que sus padres al principio se opusieron pero era mejor eso que no tener ingresos, el dinero que les quedaba no duraría eternamente.

Su tercer día en la pizzería llegó un pedido que lo dejó asustado, debía llevar varias pizzas a Dalton. No sabía qué ocurriría pero esperaba no encontrarse con nadie que conociera. Al menos el nombre de la persona que había hecho el pedido no le sonaba, por lo que esperaba que fuera alguien que no tenía nada que ver con los Warblers.

Para su desgracia, cuando la puerta de la habitación a la que había llamado se abrió, vio a Blaine, tan sensual con su uniforme, junto a un chico asiático. Durante unos segundos todos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada. Sin embargo, el rubio reaccionó y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

– Traigo un pedido para Wes Montgomery.

– Soy yo.

El mayor recogió las pizzas y las pagó pero, antes de que Evans pudiera marcharse, Anderson reaccionó.

– Sam... ¿Qué...? – El moreno no encontraba palabras y al escucharlo, Kurt corrió a su lado.

– ¡Sam! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – El castaño preguntó.

– Soy el repartidor... ¿Os importa si os lo explico en otro momento? Tengo que seguir trabajando. – El ojiverde explicó y los otros asintieron antes de despedirse.

Al día siguiente, los tres quedaron en el Lima Bean y Evans les contó todo lo que había pasado. Fue difícil, sobretodo por la mirada compasiva de los dos, pero sabía que tenía que confiar en ellos. Temía que Blaine se alejara porque estar sin casa era otro motivo más para no merecerse el amor de alguien tan maravilloso como el moreno, pero se sorprendió al ver que le ayudaría y que, después de meses, él mismo comenzaba un contacto entre ellos, agarrándole la mano con suavidad mientras le prometía que los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Para Sam, esa era una pequeña esperanza entre tantos problemas.

* * *

 _* Canción: Hello de Adele... Creo que Chord podría hacer una versión única de esa canción mientras toca la guitarra..._


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: EN FAMILIA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: EN FAMILIA**_

Blaine y Kurt deciden visitar a los Evans al motel. Los padres están fuera y a Sam le venía bien una ayuda con sus hermanos. Ellos no dudaron en ofrecerse voluntarios, no querían dejar solo a su amigo. Nunca pensaron que la situación de la familia podría ser tan mala.

En cuanto Stacy vio a Anderson, saltó a sus brazos con tanta velocidad que al moreno casi no le da tiempo a reaccionar. Por suerte, pudo sujetarla con sus brazos antes de que cayera.

– ¡Blaine! ¿Por qué no has venido a visitarnos antes? – Los ojos verdes de la pequeña buscaron los avellana del otro.

– Lo siento, pequeña. No he tenido mucho tiempo. – El moreno no sabía qué decir, no podía explicarle la situación que había entre Sam y él.

– ¿Quieres jugar? Tengo dos muñecas que me trajo Papá Noel y que todavía no conoces... – La niña ya estaba con sus pies en el suelo, había cogido la mano del chico y lo arrastraba hacia el rincón donde tenía sus juguetes.

Sam observaba la escena sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Había extrañado ver esas escenas y seguía gustándole sentir que su familia había integrado al chico que amaba con tanta facilidad. Era cierto que Stevie mostraba menos interés, pero sabía que era principalmente porque su hermana lo acaparaba siempre que llegaban.

Kurt observaba todo con una sonrisa. Era cierto que le dolía porque seguía sintiendo algo por Blaine, pero también se alegraba de ver que poco a poco encontraba la felicidad. Sabía que habían tenido muchos problemas, tal vez Sam había cometido muchos errores... Incluso Anderson había cometido alguno.

Sin embargo, un amor tan puro y hermoso no podía ignorarse de esa manera. Ver que los niños también querían al novio de su hermano era un indicativo más de que esos dos debían estar juntos y Hummel sabía que él no podría ser un obstáculo. Mientras pensaba que el amor de Blaine no era correspondido, él quería luchar. Pero, como sí era correspondido, no iba a hacer nada. Sólo sería el amigo que necesitaban.

* * *

Sam se despidió de Kurt y Blaine después de que éstos pasaran otra tarde con él y sus hermanos y ya eran cinco... Eso si no se contaba la tarde que Anderson fue a cuidar a los mellizos durante dos horas ya que Evans tenía turno en la pizzería y sus padres tenían entrevistas de trabajo, por lo que no tenían a nadie que cuidara de los menores. El moreno se ofreció y lo hizo sin esperar nada a cambio.

Durante esas visitas, Blaine y Sam habían conseguido hablar con tranquilidad e incluso podría decirse que volvían a ser amigos. El rubio no podía ser más feliz.

Miró a Stevie y Stacy que estaban jugando tranquilamente y suspiró. No entendía por qué sus amigos estaban ayudándolo tanto, pero no iba a quejarse. Sólo le gustaría poder compensarles todo lo que hacían por él y su familia.

Estuvo tumbado en su cama, pensando, durante dos horas cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era algo raro porque no recibían visitas. Sus padres no llamarían, entrarían directamente, por lo que se puso nervioso.

Todos sus nervios se esfumaron cuando se dio cuenta que era Blaine el que había ido a visitarlo. Era un poco tarde, pero a él no le importaba. Cualquier minuto que pudiera pasar con el amor de su vida, era suficiente para él.

Cuando terminó su shock, se dio cuenta de que el moreno había llevado dos cajas con él y las había dejado en el suelo y él no sabía qué era nada de eso. Había una funda de guitarra (la que él había empeñado) junto a las cajas, apoyada en la pared.

– Hola... ¿Puedo pasar? – Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué es todo ésto? – Sam quiso saber mientras agarraba unas cajas y las entraba dentro, dejando para el moreno la funda de la guitarra.

– Verás... – Las mejillas del ojimiel se sonrojaron y los dos dejaron las cosas en el suelo, junto a la cama. – Yo... Tu madre me dijo que habías empeñado tus cosas y... Bueno... Sé que estaba a punto de pasar el periodo para que las pudieras recuperar y que no tenías el dinero...

El rubio lo miró sorprendido y se levantó a toda prisa para abrir las cajas. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al darse cuenta de que ahí estaban todas sus cosas. Su consola con todos los juegos, su teléfono, su Ipod... Absolutamente todo. Con la mano temblorosa, cogió la funda de la guitarra y, al levantarla, notó que pesaba demasiado para estar vacía. La apoyó en la cama y la abrió con delicadeza, como si temiera que fuera a romper lo que había en su interior. Unas lágrimas escaparon al ver que era su guitarra, tal cual la había empeñado.

El estudiante de Dalton lo observaba en silencio. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, incluso si el otro se molestaba o enfadaba. Cualquiera podría verse atrapado en una situación así y a él le dolía pensar en que el ojiverde estaba pasando un momento tan malo.

Evans miró a su amigo y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Anderson rápidamente lo rodeó con sus brazos, feliz de volver a sentir un contacto tan íntimo de la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba esos momentos, pero estaba seguro de que no dejaría que pasara tanto tiempo antes de volver a sentirse así. Era como si estuviera en el cielo, como si no pudiera pasarle nada, como si el dolor no existiera entre esos brazos que lo protegían y le transmitían amor.

– ¿Cómo...? – Sam no tenía valor para terminar la pregunta, pero Blaine no lo necesitó, sabía cuál era la duda de su amigo. Muy a su pesar, se separó un poco de su amigo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

– Le dije a tu madre lo que quería hacer. Intentó negarse pero le dije que te debía muchos regalos de este año que hemos estado separados y que se acerca tu cumpleaños, por lo que en vez de comprarte algo, prefería recuperar todas tus cosas. Buscó los recibos entre tus cosas y me los dio ayer. No había podido ir antes porque no quería que Kurt se enterara. Quería que fuera algo entre tú y yo, si no te importa. – El moreno sonrió.

– No tenías que hacerlo. – El rubio dijo seriamente.

– Pero quería hacerlo... Sé que te resulta incómodo recibir ayuda, pero piensa un momento. ¿Qué harías tú si fuera yo el que estuviera en esta situación? – El Warbler se acercó un poco más.

– Te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. – El estudiante del McKinley respondió con sinceridad. Entendía el punto de vista del otro.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Iban acercándose tan lentamente que apenas era perceptible. Parecía que todo había desaparecido de su alrededor y que sólo estaban ellos en el mundo. Se olvidaron de todo lo que les había separado, de todo el dolor que habían sentido, y se concentraron en el amor que se seguían profesando.

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros cuando un grito los sacó de "su mundo". Stacy acababa de darse cuenta de que Blaine había vuelto y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Ese momento se había roto, pero ambos sabían que tal vez en el futuro habría otros. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: LA FIESTA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias... Esta historia está llegando a su final... No es seguro, pero calculo que serán unos 25 capítulos... Aunque puede cambiar la cosa... Espero que os guste el final...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: LA FIESTA**_

Kurt había aceptado que el amor entre Sam y Blaine seguía vivo y no quería ser un obstáculo para la felicidad de sus amigos. Al contrario. Quería que volvieran porque se merecían poder relajarse... Además, ellos eran una esperanza para él. Al verlos sabía que había alguien para él en algún lado y que sólo tenía que esperar su oportunidad.

Como Anderson le había confiado su secreto, debía ser muy cuidadoso. No quería que pensara que lo estaba traicionando. Además, tampoco quería sacar del armario a Evans porque era un paso que debía dar él, sobretodo por el daño que podría hacerles a Quinn y Santana al enterarse.

La única idea que se le ocurrió fue preparar una fiesta y confiar en el alcohol. Sabía que no era el mejor plan del mundo, pero tal vez podría conseguir encerrarlos en algún lugar y cruzar los dedos.

De todos modos, no quería preparar el la fiesta porque no quería arriesgarse a que Blaine sospechara algo. Por eso convenció a Tina y Mike de que fueran ellos los organizadores. No les dijo exactamente el motivo, pero sí les explicó que, si todo salía bien, pronto sabrían el porqué de la fiesta. Aun así, necesitaban una excusa y pensaron que dirían que era para animar a Sam y que olvidara por un rato su complicada situación familiar ya que todos se habían acabado enterando.

Lo que Hummel no había calculado era que le costaría tanto convencer a su amigo para que fuera a una fiesta de New Directions. Anderson no parecía muy interesado en rodearse de los estudiantes del McKinley e incluso se había ofrecido voluntario para cuidar a Stacy y Stevie si era necesario. Por fortuna, los Evans podían encargarse, pero eso no hacía más fácil la asistencia del Warbler.

Finalmente pudo convencerlo y los dos amigos llegaron juntos a la fiesta. Tina y Mike los recibieron como al resto de los invitados. No eran muchos, puesto que sólo estaban los compañeros del Glee Club de la anfitriona y Blaine.

La música estaba alta y los muebles del salón habían sido movidos para formar una pista de baile. Los sofás se habían colocado de manera que podían usarlos para descansar sin perder de vista al resto de sus amigos.

Kurt buscó a Sam con la mirada y pronto lo localizó, junto a Puck. El rubio miró hacia ese lugar y se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba ahí. Sonrió cálidamente en dirección hacia el moreno, que le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque de manera más tímida.

Anderson decidió ir a por unas bebidas y el rubio lo siguió. No había nadie en la cocina porque todos ya tenían sus copas y Hummel, al darse cuenta, se encargó de que nadie les interrumpiera.

Cuando Evans entró, sonrió al ver al otro de espaldas. Estaba poniendo algo de vodka en un vaso. Estuvo tentado a rodearlo por la cintura, pero se decidió que iba a aprovechar el momento.

– ¡Hola! Me alegra que hayas venido. – Sam susurró, haciendo que el otro se volviera.

– ¡Hola! – Blaine le respondió, claramente nervioso. No habían vuelto a estar a solas desde su "casi beso".

– ¿Quieres que...? ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? – El rubio quiso saber. Notaba sus manos sudorosas y su corazón acelerado.

– Será lo mejor.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a Tina y le preguntaron donde podían ir para estar a solas y tranquilos. La chica les indicó cuál era su habitación y ellos se dirigieron allí. Al entrar, el moreno se sentó en la cama de la chica y cogió uno de los peluches que había sobre ella. Observaba el muñeco mientras le quitaba pequeñas pelusas. Cualquier cosa era mejor que mirar al otro a los ojos. Temía derrumbarse cuando esa conversación terminara.

– Quiero pedirte perdón. – El ojiverde se sentó a su lado.

– Sé que lo hiciste pensando en lo que creías que era correcto y que todo se ha complicado. No tienes que disculparte. – El Warbler susurró, sin siquiera mirarlo.

– Quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero volver a lo que teníamos antes de... Bueno, ya sabes. – Evans añadió.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A la amistad o a...? – La voz de Anderson temblaba y el otro lo abrazó.

– Quiero volver a ser tu novio. Sigo enamorado de ti y nada me haría más feliz que poder llamarte mi novio. Te he echado de menos, – Sam confesó y en ese momento los ojos color miel lo miraron por primera vez. Las mariposas de su estómago volvían a revolotear y esa cálida sensación tan agradable era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

– ¿Qué pasará con tus amigos? ¿Vas a decirles que eres Demisexual? – Blaine se interesó y el rubio supo que el otro estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, pero tenía algo de miedo.

– Ven.

El ojiverde agarró con suavidad la mano del otro mientras con la otra volvía a dejar el peluche en la cama y se levantó. Arrastró al otro de vuelta al salón, donde estaban todos. Kurt vio que los recién llegados estaban cogidos de la mano y sonrió satisfecho, el plan había salido mejor que él.

– Quiero contaros algo. – Sam dijo en voz alta después de bajar la música para que todos le prestaran atención.

– No tienes que hacerlo ahora... – Blaine intentó disuadirlo pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible.

– Quiero hacerlo. – El rubio miró al otro a los ojos un segundo antes de volver a prestar atención a sus amigos. – Soy Demisexual.

Las miradas de todos se clavaron en él con cara extrañada. Ninguno conocía ese término y él tuvo que explicarlo, con la ayuda del moreno, que no quería dejarlo solo. Después de que todos lo entendieran, se acercó al oído del Warbler para pedirle permiso para contar toda su historia. Como Anderson asintió, comenzó a contar la historia. Todos se sorprendieron porque no notaban nada diferente y alguna chica dejó caer alguna lágrima.

– ¿Habéis vuelto? – Tina preguntó emocionada.

– Sí. – Blaine asintió con decisión y Sam se volvió tan feliz que se olvidó de que estaban sus amigos con ellos y se agachó lo suficiente para que sus labios se encontraran por primera vez desde la fiesta de Rachel. Se habían extrañado tanto que el resto del universo perdió importancia. Escucharon algunos silbidos pero ellos lo ignoraron.

Se separaron y el rubio miró a su alrededor. Al ver a los demás, se dio cuenta de que todos aceptaban su relación y eso le animaba para seguir adelante. Volvió a mirar a su amado, que ya estaba donde pertenecía, entre sus brazos, mirándolo con amor. Volvió a besarlo, no le importaba nada más que seguir disfrutando de esos labios que eran tan dulces y deliciosas.

Ese era su momento, esa vez sabían que sí podrían comenzar su relación. Tal vez no sólo era un amor adolescente, tal vez era sólo un gran amor... Sin embargo, eso sólo el tiempo lo diría. Esa noche era para disfrutar, para reconectar, para comenzar una gran historia de amor, de esas que no se olvidan, de esas que se cuentan a los nietos aunque hayan pasado 70 años...


	21. CAPÍTULO 20: EL BAILE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

Yamii, muchas gracias. Creo que 19 capítulos eran suficientes para que los chicos por fin estuvieran juntos... Tal vez no ha sido la manera más romántica, pero sí ha sido efectiva... Veré que hago con Kurt, en esta historia se está portando bien... Tal vez tenga algún premio... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: EL BAILE**_

El final del curso sólo podía significar una cosa, baile. Dalton, al ser una academia sólo para chicos, no organizaba una fiesta. Sólo los de último curso, junto a las alumnas de su misma edad de la academia Crawford sólo para chicas, preparaban una fiesta en un local de Westerville.

Sin embargo, McKinley sí celebraba un baile y todos los New Directions tenían que asistir porque eran los encargados de cantar. Sam no quería ir, el último baile al que había asistido había sido en el que le habían golpeado, en el que, de no ser por la llegada de su padre, probablemente habría tenido consecuencias realmente duras para él.

Blaine comprendía a su novio y había decidido apoyarlo. No era algo agradable de recordar para ninguno de los dos, pero evitar hablar del tema no hacía que sus sentimientos desaparecieran.

El resto de chicos del Glee Club comprendían que no tuvieran muchas ganas de ir al baile, pero eso no significaba que les gustase pensar que ellos no querían ir. Para ellos era una noche en la que divertirse, cantar juntos, bailar y pasar un buen rato. Y querían compartir eso con Evans y Anderson.

Kurt no quería ser el único abiertamente gay en el McKinley y en el baile, por lo que tenía que convencer a Sam de que fuera con Blaine. Comprendía que debía respetar la decisión de los chicos pero decidió convencerlos sutilmente de que tenían que ir, de que era una oportunidad para superar antiguos traumas y mostrarle al mundo que ellos eran más fuertes que nada.

Por eso, para sorpresa de muchos, la pareja acudió juntos al baile. Fueron conscientes de las miradas y los murmullos cuando ellos entraron cogidos de la mano. Para muchos era incomprensible que Sam, que era jugador del equipo de fútbol americano y que durante unos días había sido el Quaterback, alguien relativamente popular y respetado, fuera gay.

También se dieron cuenta de que Puck, Finn, Mike, Santana y el resto de New Directions estaban atentos por si tenían que intervenir si alguien decidía meterse con ellos. Sin embargo, ellos decidieron no mostrarse demasiado cariñosos.

Era cierto que habían entrado cogidos de la mano y que no podían ocultar la manera en que se miraban, pero ni un beso ni una caricia se dedicaron durante la noche. Sin embargo, sus amigos, cansados de que no fueran ellos mismos, decidieron hacerles una encerrona.

Kurt acababa de cantar una canción y se suponía que cantaría con Blaine Just The Way You Are de Bruno Mars. Sin embargo, Quinn había engañado a Sam para que creyera que esa canción la cantarían juntos de manera que, los cuatro se encontraron durante un segundo en el escenario. Fabray y Hummel dieron un pequeño empujón a la pareja para que quedaran en el centro del escenario antes de desaparecer.

Sam y Kurt sabían que tenían que seguir ante todo, por lo que cantaron cada uno tal como habían ensayado con los que se suponía que eran sus parejas, simplemente confiando en que habían preparado todo para que el dúo quedara perfecto.

Al principio se mostraron algo tímidos, parecía que sólo eran amigos que cantaban una canción, pero poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la canción y por lo que realmente sentían, hasta que acabaron casi abrazados.

Aunque la canción estaba dedicada para una chica, ellos realmente la hicieron suya. Llegó un momento en el que no les importaba nada y que disfrutaron como deberían haberlo hecho desde el principio.

Cuando dos alumnos de último curso son nombrados rey y reina del baile, ellos acaban viéndose en un rincón en el que están alejados de miradas curiosas. Sus amigos están cerca de ellos, de manera que es casi imposible que alguien los vea. Sam pone sus manos en la cintura de su novio y Blaine en su nuca. Los dos están tan cerca que entre ellos no cabría ni un alfiler y el moreno se apoya en el pecho de su amado, dejándose arrastrar en el baile con suavidad y amor.

Durante unos segundos, el resto del mundo dejó de existir para ellos. Todos sus sentidos se enfocaban en el otro. El olor les embriagaba, la suavidad de sus pieles les hipnotizaba... Tanto así que acabaron juntando sus labios para besarse. Fue un beso casto, puro y lleno de amor.

– ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? – El ojimiel preguntó, sin separarse un milímetro.

– Muy bien. Me alegro que hayamos decidido venir. – Evans respondió en un susurro.

– Mis padres... – Las mejillas del Warbler se tiñeron de rojo. – Mis padres han ido a Los Angeles a visitar a Cooper. Si no tienes nada que hacer...

– ¿Quieres que salgamos antes del baile para ir a tu casa para estar a solas? – Sam quería estar seguro de lo que le estaba pidiendo porque no quería malinterpretar nada.

– ¡Sí! ¡No! Quiero decir... Yo... – Anderson sintió que toda su sangre se había concentrado en sus mejillas.

– Relájate, no voy a juzgarte... Además... A mí también me apetece estar un rato a solas contigo. No tiene que pasar nada si no queremos... Pero, si queremos, tampoco tenemos que buscar excusas o justificaciones. Sólo somos tú y yo. – El rubio se agachó un poco para poder besar a su novio.

– ¿Nos quedamos unos minutos más antes de irnos? ¿O tus padres se enfadarán mucho si llegas tarde? – Blaine quiso saber.

– Como no sabía qué plan habría, le dije a mi padre que igual hacíamos planes con el resto de New Directions para después del baile. Aunque no le gustó, me pidió que le mandara un mensaje cuando supiera algo. Creo que no quiere negarme que, al menos por una noche, me sienta como el resto de mis amigos, como si en casa no tuviéramos problemas. – El ojiverde explicó.

– En ese caso, podemos quedarnos un rato más.

La pareja siguió bailando durante tres canciones más. Estaban tan a gusto que perdieron la noción del tiempo nuevamente. Las manos dejaron de ser inocentes, Sam puso una de sus manos en la espalda del otro y la fue bajando hasta que se situó en el trasero de su novio, agarrándolo con firmeza. Blaine se acercó más y acabó presionando su cadera con el miembro semierecto del otro.

Las caricias perdieron su inocencia, los labios del rubio comenzaron a besar el cuello de su pareja, el moreno se frotaba intentando disimular lo que estaba haciendo.

– Creo... Creo que deberíamos irnos. – Sam susurró. Su voz era áspera y grave, reflejo del deseo que sentía en ese momento.

– Sí...

Los dos se separaron aunque no les apetecía mucho. Sólo la seguridad de que pronto volverían a estar abrazados en privado les animaba a dar ese paso. Se despidieron de sus amigos, ganándose varias miradas comprensivas y alguna broma subida de tono (principalmente de Puck).

A pesar de todo, hasta que no estuvieron en el coche de Blaine, ninguno de los dos estuvo tranquilo. Sin embargo, consiguieron salir del McKinley sin que nadie les molestara y habían podido disfrutar de un baile como cualquier otro chico de su edad. Sólo les quedaba disfrutar del momento a solas que muchas parejas tenían tras el baile.


	22. CAPÍTULO 21: LA PRIMERA VEZ

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 21: LA PRIMERA VEZ**_

Blaine y Sam entraron en la casa del primero cogidos de la mano. Los dos estaban nerviosos y no sabían qué hacer o decir. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, algo que no les sorprendía porque nadie estaba allí. Eso aumentó sus nervios porque sabían lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

No estaban nerviosos porque estuvieran preocupados por lo que sentiría el otro o porque tuvieran dudas de si estaban preparados. Sabían que se amaban, aunque no hubieran pronunciado las palabras "te quiero" todavía y confiaban tanto en el otro que no dudaban de que fuera el momento idóneo.

Los nervios eran porque no sabían como iban a hacerlo, porque les importaba tanto el otro que temían hacerle daño o ser una decepción. Las inseguridades propias de la adolescentes reflejadas en su comportamiento.

Suben a la habitación del moreno para sentirse más cómodos, sin separar sus manos ni un segundo. Sin embargo, se sentían algo incómodos y sabían que si seguían comportándose así, tendrían problemas.

– Podríamos... Descalzarnos y tumbarnos en la cama... – Las mejillas de Anderson estaban algo sonrojadas por la idea de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

– Buena idea.

Los dos se quitaron los zapatos, las pajaritas y las chaquetas del esmoquin antes de tumbarse en la cama, de lado, uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos con mucho amor. Como no sabía que más hacer, Sam decidió poner su mano en la cintura del otro. El movimiento fue muy sabe pero mandó una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Blaine, que cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Al ver tan a gusto al moreno, el rubio volvió a tomar la iniciativa y se acercó más a él hasta que juntó sus labios en un beso suave. Ni siquiera utilizó la lengua, sólo era una lenta caricia con los labios, algo que parecía demasiado inocente para las intenciones que tenían ambos para esa noche. Sin embargo, parecía que era el comienzo perfecto para su momento a solas.

Ese beso fue intensificándose poco a poco. Primero con una caricia con la lengua, luego con esa misma lengua entrando en la boca del otro. Poco después los dos estaban totalmente desesperados por estar más juntos, por sentir más al otro.

Sam rodeó al otro con su brazo, agarrándolo firmemente antes de girar para quedar tumbado boca arriba con Blaine sobre él, acomodado entre sus piernas. Ese simple gesto provocó que sus ya muy excitados miembros se frotaran, aunque la ropa todavía les impedía que se sintieran piel con piel. Los dos gimieron de placer, sabiendo que todavía había muchas cosas, muchas sensaciones que tenían por descubrir.

El rubio decidió que era el momento de retirar algunas prendas para intensificar las caricias y los roces. Empezó desabrochando los botones, sin dejar de besarlo, de manera tan lenta que casi parecía una tortura para ambos, cuyo deseo aumentaba cada segundo.

El moreno imitó el gesto de su amado aunque con cierta dificultad, puesto que tenía que sostener su peso con un brazo para no aprisionar completamente al otro. Aun así, pudo conseguir su objetivo con una sola mano.

Después de sotar tres botones, el Warbler abandonó esos labios tan dulces que tanto le gustaban para bajar a su cuello, investigando qué lugares eran más sensibles para su amigo y como podía aumentar su deseo, aunque sabía que no era necesario.

– Blaine...

Evans sólo podía susurrar, casi suplicando que avanzara más deprisa. Empezaba a sentir que no aguantaría tanto y que acabaría siendo una decepción para el otro, algo que le ponía aun más nervioso.

– Confía en mí, ¿vale? – Anderson comprendió los nervios del otro y se dio cuenta de algo. Si los dos tenían miedo de no hacer disfrutar al otro, ninguno de los dos disfrutaría de ese momento. El otro asintió, le confiaría su vida porque sabía que lo cuidaría con todo el amor del mundo.

Acabaron quitándose las camisas y se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo sus torsos desnudos por primera vez. Los besos se volvieron más desesperados y las manos de Sam bajaron por la espalda de su amado, la piel tan suave contrastaba con la dureza de los músculos algo trabajados. Tal vez no pasara tantas horas en el gimnasio como él, pero era fuerte.

Por su parte, la desesperación de Blaine tomó protagonismo y, con gran dificultad por lo próximos que estaban sus cuerpos y porque sólo podía usar una mano, comenzó a soltar el cinturón. Notaba lo excitado que estaba el otro y en esos momentos sólo deseaba verlo perdido en el placer por sus caricias y atenciones.

Al final, los dos acabaron perdiendo el resto de la ropa entre besos y caricias. Todo estaba siendo muy lento porque los dos querían que eso fuera una demostración de amor y no simple sexo. Después de retirar las prendas, se dedicaron unos segundos para admirar el cuerpo del otro. Había alguna cicatriz en el cuerpo del moreno, recuerdo de la peor noche de su vida, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente para que al otro le pareciera menos perfecto.

El Warbler aprovechó que estaba encima para bajar por el cuerpo del otro, dejando dulces besos allá donde pasaba, entreteniéndose en esos puntos que parecía que le gustaban más a su novio. Cuando llegó al miembro del otro, se sintió un poco inseguro porque nunca había hecho lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero decidió no pensar mucho y dejarse llevar.

Anderson introdujo el miembro del otro en su boca y Evans gimió de placer, arqueando su cuerpo y echando la cabeza atrás. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los movimientos del otro lo llevaran hasta el orgasmo.

Sam no sabía que se podía sentir tanto placer, no era como cuando él mismo aliviaba sus erecciones, aunque pensaba en el chico que estaba con él cuando lo hacía. Vio como Blaine tragaba su semen y eso le pareció realmente sexy... Para él, todo en el moreno era sexy.

El ojimiel volvió a besarlo con pasión. El rubio quería hacer algo para aliviar a su amante, pero éste no le dejó. Con mucha paciencia, Anderson esperó a que el otro volviera a estar listo para empezar con la segunda parte de su noche.

Blaine debía reconocer que era una tortura, estaba tan excitado que necesitaba aliviarse cuanto antes. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a no tener prisa. Buscó en su mesilla el preservativo y el lubricante y comenzó a preparar a su chico con los dedos. Se había informado de la mejor manera de hacerlo y de qué tenía que hacer para no dañar a su amado. Quería que esa primera vez fuera lo más perfecta posible.

Cuando Evans estuvo preparado, el moreno se puso el preservativo y puso más lubricante por si era necesario antes de penetrarlo. La expresión de dolor de Sam le asustó, por lo que decidió parar.

– ¿Estás bien? – El ojimiel preguntó.

– Sí... Sigue... – El rubio intentó respirar con normalidad. Sabía que era normal que doliera e intentó relajarse todo lo que pudo.

Poco a poco, Anderson siguió entrando hasta que se encontró completamente dentro. Dejó de moverse para esperar a que su pareja se sintiera más cómodo, aunque no pudo resistirse a besarlo con dulzura. El ojiverde asintió para indicarle que podía moverse y Blaine comenzó con envestidas suaves para que se fuera acostumbrado, aunque poco a poco aumentó de velocidad.

Cuando el moreno notó que le quedaba poco para llegar al orgasmo, decidió masturbar al otro. Al final, el ojimiel acabó siendo el primero en llegar al máximo placer e hizo todo lo que pudo para seguir moviéndose hasta que sintió que Evans lo acompañaba.

Anderson se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo del otro, incapaz de sostener su cuerpo. Sam rápidamente lo abrazó y besó su frente, casi en el comienzo del cabello. A ninguno de los dos les molestaba el sudor y los restos de semen que había entre ellos. En esos momentos, sus sentimientos eran mucho más importantes.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Blaine preguntó.

– Feliz... Te amo...

– Yo también te amo...


	23. CAPÍTULO 22: UN PASO ATRÁS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Creo que esta historia tendrá unos 30 capítulos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 22: UN PASO ATRÁS**_

Blaine y Sam eran realmente felices. Los últimos días del curso habían estado algo distantes porque necesitaban estudiar para pasar sus exámenes pero cuando terminaron ese momento, volvieron a verse todos los días. Los Anderson estaban contentos porque era lo que ellos querían para su hijo y se mostraban muy comprensivos con la pareja.

Habían puesto ciertas normas, las mismas que Cooper había sufrido en su adolescencia, pero el joven creía que era otra forma que tenía su padre de limitar su homosexualidad, por lo que provocó que se distanciaran aun más si eso era posible.

Sam apoyaba y escuchaba a su novio en sus problemas con su padre y éste hacía lo mismo con respecto a los problemas económicos. Los dos eran el principal apoyo para el otro, esa persona con la que siempre podían contar, ese que siempre estaba ahí para comprenderlos.

Además, su relación había avanzado un paso más. La parte pasional iba tomando protagonismo y buscaban cualquier momento para demostrarse su amor de la mejor manera posible. Aunque ellos no se lo habían contado a sus padres, los de ambos lo sospechaban porque no habían sido capaces de disimular algunas marcas en el cuello, alguna ligera molestia habitual en esas situaciones. Sin embargo, no les habían dicho nada a sus hijos para que no se sintieran avergonzados.

Blaine al principio había tenido dudas de compartir esa información con Kurt, pero éste insistió hasta que acabó contándolo. Su amigo se convirtió en un gran confidente y podía contarle cosas sin sentirse raro, algo que agradecía.

Por su parte, Sam no tuvo muchos problemas en el McKinley. Parecía que a nadie le interesaba si salía con una chica o con un chico. Incluso sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol parecían no darle importancia, lo que le hizo creer que el caso de Hummel no sólo era porque era gay.

Ya habían acabado las clases y Evans volvía a casa después de pasar toda la tarde en el parque con Anderson. Habían encontrado un rincón tranquilo y poco frecuentado en el que podían pasar tiempo juntos sin miradas reprobatorias o insultos. No era ideal, pero no siempre tenían la casa de uno de ellos vacías para poder tener unos minutos de intimidad.

Enseguida notó que sus padres parecían algo nerviosos y que lo miraban con tristeza. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la última vez que había visto a sus padres así fue cuando le comunicaron que iban a mudarse por trabajo.

– ¿Va todo bien? – El adolescente preguntó.

– Tenemos que hablar... Por favor, siéntate. – Dwight pidió y su hijo obedeció.

– Hay algo muy importante que tenemos que contarte... – Mary relevó a su marido porque notaba que le costaba hablar...

* * *

Sam llegó a casa de Blaine porque sus padres accedieron a llevarlo. Ellos esperarían en una cafetería que había cerca de allí a que su hijo terminara lo que quería hacer. El adolescente estaba muy triste y sus ojos estaban rojos.

Se bajó del coche y caminó lentamente, como si esperase que algo ocurriese en ese camino que cambiase lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Llamó al timbre y esperó a que Pam abriese la puerta. Ella sonrió al verlo pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta de la tristeza del joven.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Saben tus padres que has venido? – La mujer preguntó preocupada y lo dejó pasar.

– Ellos me han traído, tengo que hablar con Blaine. – El menor respondió evitando mirarla. Se sentía tan mal por lo que estaba pasando que era incapaz de mirarla sabiendo que iba a romper el corazón de su hijo.

– Está en su habitación. – Ella respondió y dejó que el chico subiera las escaleras.

Sam llamó a la puerta y esperó a que Blaine le dijera que podía pasar. Cuando el moreno lo vio, sonrió ampliamente.

– No te esperaba... – El ojimiel confesó antes de levantarse de su cama, abrazar a su novio y besarlo. Pronto notó que los brazos de su pareja lo apretaban con más fuerza de la habitual y que sus labios parecían desesperados.

– Tenemos que hablar. – La voz del rubio tembló y apoyó su frente en la del otro, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su cuerpo sintiera al otro, su calidez, su dulzura, su amor.

– Estás empezando a preocuparme. – El Warbler confesó nervioso.

– Lo siento... Lo siento tanto... – El ojiverde se agarró con más fuerza a su novio y comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Anderson pasó sus manos por el pelo del otro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, esperando a que se calmara.

Evans se separó un poco, agarró con dulzura las manos de su amado, y se sentó en la cama, invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, con Blaine acariciando sus manos con sus dedos y mirándolo con todo el amor del mundo.

– Nos mudamos. – Sam por fin pudo contarle lo que le tenía que decir.

– ¿Qué? – El moreno preguntó casi sin aliento.

– Mi padre ha conseguido una gran oportunidad de trabajo en Kentucky. Eso nos va a permitir volver a la vida que teníamos antes... Pero yo no me quiero ir... No quiero alejarme de ti...

Esa vez los dos acabaron llorando, abrazándose con fuerza, maldiciendo su mala suerte porque parecía que el destino no quería que estuvieran juntos porque cada vez que conseguían ser pareja, ocurría algo que los separaba.

– Sam... – Blaine agarró con dulzura las mejillas de su novio y lo obligó a que lo mirase. – Tranquilo, pase lo que pase, vamos a superarlo.

– No quiero una relación a distancia, no sería capaz de soportarlo... Pero tampoco creo que pueda soportar alejarme de ti... Yo... No...

– ¿Confías en mí? – El moreno decidió que tenía que ser el fuerte en ese momento porque derrumbarse no beneficiaría a ninguno.

– Claro. – El rubio lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose nuevamente en ese color dorado que tanto le gustaba.

– Nos quedan dos cursos en el instituto y no vamos a poder vernos durante esos dos años. Eso es inevitable pero podemos intentar pasar algo de tiempo juntos si es necesario. Estoy seguro de que a mis padres no les importará que vengas unos días el próximo verano. Y el siguiente, comenzaremos la universidad por lo que, si tenemos suerte, estaremos en la misma ciudad. Vamos a encontrar nuestro camino, de eso estoy seguro. – Esas palabras consiguieron que Evans sonriera por primera vez en lo que parecían años.

– No creo que pueda ir a la universidad, mis notas no son muy buenas. Pero puedo buscar algo en lo que trabajar en donde tú estés estudiando. – Sam se animó un poco, pero volvió a sentir el peso de lo que iba a decir sobre sus hombros. – No quiero una relación a distancia. No estoy seguro de que funcionen y no quiero correr el riesgo de que al intentarlo acabemos destrozando lo que tenemos. Prefiero que hagamos nuestra vida hasta que llegue el momento de reencontrarnos.

– Te amo, no lo olvides. Si crees que no vamos a poder mantener una relación a distancia, no seremos novios... ¿Cuándo os vais? – Blaine intentó ser fuerte y obtener toda la información de lo que iba a pasar.

– Dos semanas. – El rubio respondió conteniendo nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

– ¿Te parece bien si disfrutamos de los últimos momentos que nos quedan juntos? – El moreno preguntó algo tímido, temía que su ¿novio? lo rechazara.

– Sí, por favor.

Evans besó con pasión a Anderson, como si la despedida fuera en ese preciso momento. La puerta estaba abierta, normas de los padres de Blaine, pero no les importaba que los vieran en ese momento. Era su "despedida" y la necesitaban, querían sacar todos esos sentimientos para disfrutar de esas dos semanas hasta que llegara el momento de despedirse de verdad.


	24. CAPÍTULO 23: ADIÓS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 23: ADIÓS**_

Sam y Blaine habían estado juntos todos los segundos que habían podido durante sus últimas dos semanas juntos. Para todos era muy triste verlos interaccionar esos días porque sabían que esa relación tenía los días contados. Sus amigos habían decidido darles espacio y ni siquiera habían intentado contactar con ellos, sabiendo que los chicos querrían privacidad.

Ellos tampoco eran ignorantes de esa situación y cada beso se sentía como si fuera el último, cada caricia buscaba grabar un recuerdo en su mente para llevarse con ellos durante ese tiempo que estarían separados. Sabían que la separación sería dolorosa y querían disfrutar del calor de sus cuerpos mientras pudieran.

Sin embargo, no todo habían sido muestras de cariño físico. Habían hablado mucho, sobretodo habían hecho muchos planes. Habían decidido no mantener contacto durante su separación e intentar llevar sus vidas lo más normal posible. Al final de su último curso en el instituto, si seguían queriendo darse una nueva oportunidad, se pondrían en contacto con el otro para intentar verse. El otro sólo respondería si deseaba lo mismo.

Pasara lo que pasase en esos dos años, se prometieron no tener resentimientos por lo sucedido. Si las cosas no eran como ellos querían, su relación debía ser recordada como lo que había sido, un hermoso y maravilloso primer amor. Dos años, veinticuatro meses, eran demasiado tiempo y podían aparecer terceras personas que les resultaran atractivas e incluso que consiguieran que se cuestionaran sus sentimientos. No querían que eso eclipsara ninguno de sus recuerdos.

La última noche, Blaine tuvo permiso para ir a casa de los Evans y quedarse hasta tarde. Cuando el moreno llegó, Stacey se abrazó a él con fuerza y no lo dejó en varias horas porque ella entendía que era la última vez que lo iba a ver pero no era capaz de darse cuenta de que su hermano Sam necesitaba más esa despedida porque sus sentimientos no eran de amistad. A pesar de todo, el ojimiel no protestó y estuvo con ella hasta que se durmió en sus brazos, totalmente agotada.

Mary y Dwight se despidieron del joven antes de llevar a los mellizos a la cama. En esos momentos no les importaba nada más que darles unos momentos a solas antes de que tuvieran que separarse, tal vez para siempre. Con el permiso de los adultos, fueron a las escaleras del motel para tener algo de privacidad.

Blaine y Sam comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente en el momento en el que estuvieron seguros de que estaban solos. Sin querer, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Sabían que había llegado el momento que tanto temían.

– Quiero darte algo. – El rubio confesó y sacó de su bolsillo una púa con la que tocaba la guitarra. – No es mucho, me habría gustado poder hacerte un regalo mejor pero... Ya sabes...

– Gracias.

Los dos se abrazaron y siguieron llorando, se sentían tan mal en ese momento que dudaban que fueran a volver a sonreír en algún momento.

– Tengo que irme... – Blaine susurró sin ganas. No quería volver a su casa, no quería separarse de su amado.

– No, por favor... – Sam suplicó cerrando los ojos mientras rodeaba al otro con sus brazos para no dejarlo ir.

– En algún momento tendremos que decirnos adiós, no puedo quedarme aquí eternamente... Y no sé si seré capaz de aguantar mucho más... – El moreno acarició la mejilla del otro con suavidad, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas que habían estado derramando.

– Tienes razón...

El rubio agarró con suavidad la mano del otro y caminó con él hasta el coche. Parecía que recorrían el corredor de la muerte porque era como si caminaran hacia la más dolorosa de las torturas.

– Te amo. – El ojiverde susurró.

– Te amo.

Un par de besos más, con un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, y Anderson entró en el coche. Arrancó el coche y miró a su amado una última vez antes de alejarse.

* * *

Pam y James estaban en el salón de su casa, esperando a que su hijo volviera a casa. Como faltaban apenas 10 minutos para la hora de llegada del menor, el marido decidió levantarse del sofá.

– ¿Dónde vas? – La mujer preguntó preocupada.

– Blaine vendrá en cualquier momento y estará destrozado por la marcha de Sam. Él y yo no tenemos una buena relación desde hace unos meses y ahora no necesita presión. Necesita a su madre para que lo sostenga y le diga que todo saldrá bien. – El hombre respondió algo triste.

– No me gusta veros tan distanciados. – Ella protestó dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

– Tenemos un hijo adolescente, gay y cantante... Por supuesto que va a estar distanciado de su anticuado padre. Sólo puedo confiar en que sólo sea una fase y cuando crezca un poco retomemos la relación. Al menos me queda el consuelo de que te adora. – Él intentó sonreír pero se notó que era algo forzado.

– Tal vez tengas razón... La adolescencia no es fácil... – Su esposa deseó y se despidió con un beso.

Poco después, Blaine entró en la casa llorando. Pam se levantó para que no subiera las escaleras sin hablar con ella y lo llevó al sofá. Lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que el adolescente se hiciera un ovillo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como si el tiempo retrocediera porque sentía a su hijo más pequeño que nunca. Deseaba poder alejar todo el dolor del chico, pero sabía que era imposible.

* * *

Sam salió de la habitación del motel cargado con varias bolsas. Era el último viaje que debía hacer para meter todas las cosas de la familia Evans en el coche. El adolescente sintió que el nudo de su estómago se estrechaba aun más ante la perspectiva de ver todo listo para su partida.

Mary acarició su mejilla, había visto preocupada como el chico no había desayunado nada y eso no era normal en él. Entendía que estaba dolido y que necesitaba a Blaine a su lado, pero poner en riesgo su salud no iba a solucionar el problema.

– Volverás a verlo. – Ella comentó con dulzura.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – Sam la miró algo perdido y ella pasó su brazo por su espalda para sostenerlo.

– No lo sé, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que será así...

Al final, todos se montaron en el coche para emprender el camino. Sam suspiró porque no podía creer que dejaría Ohio para siempre. No era que le tuviera demasiado cariño al lugar, había pasado buenos y malos momentos ahí, pero sí extrañaría unos ojos color avellana, una sonrisa encantadora, unos fuertes brazos y un corazón generoso que habían conseguido volver su mundo al revés cuando lo había conocido, hacía ya casi dos años... Los mismos que, previsiblemente, pasarían hasta que volviera a presentarse la oportunidad para que se pudieran reencontrar.


	25. CAPÍTULO 24: VIDAS SEPARADAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 24: VIDAS SEPARADAS**_

El curso comenzó y Blaine seguía deprimido. Sus amigos de Dalton lo habían intentado animar esos días pero era casi imposible. El moreno extrañaba a Sam tanto que ya ni siquiera cantaba. Eso era una señal de alerta para ellos.

Jeff y Nick lo acompañaban al ensayo de los Warblers cuando lo vieron. Era el chico nuevo, de su mismo curso, y que ya se había ganado la fama de "chico malo" de Dalton. Los tres amigos notaron que se quedaba mirándolos y no tardaron en darse cuenta de que examinaba el cuerpo de Anderson sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

– Creo que le gustas al nuevo. – El rubio susurró sin dejar de mirar a Sebastian.

– No me interesa... – El ojimiel cortó mientras siguió su camino.

– Sam dijo que debíais hacer vuestra vida... – Duval intervino.

– ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Que salga con el nuevo porque es el otro gay de Dalton? – Anderson parecía enfadado.

– No... Pero puede que te ayude a olvidar... – Sterling intentó rebatir pero no le dejó.

– No quiero olvidar a Sam... No quiero...

* * *

Sam entraba por primera vez a su nuevo instituto. Sus padres habían conseguido buenos trabajos y la familia volvía a estar bien económicamente. Tanto así que si seguían así, los gemelos podrían ir a un colegio mejor el siguiente curso.

Ser el chico nuevo no era algo que le gustara y había sucedido demasiadas veces en los dos últims años. Estaba seguro de que debía ser una especie de récord o algo. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar y extrañaba tanto a Blaine que no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer nada.

Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando vio que unos jugadores del equipo de fútbol, claramente identificables por sus chaquetas, empujaban a un chico.

– ¡Maricón de mierda! – Uno de ellos gritó y Evans sintió como si retrocediera en el tiempo y estuviera de vuelta en el Westerville High, viendo como agredían a Blaine por su orientación sexual. Sintió como si todo a su alrededor se quedara tan frío como el hielo. Tendría que volver al armario, y esa vez probablemente por mucho tiempo.

* * *

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres lo más sexy que existe en este planeta? – Sebastian aprovechó que había encontrado a Blaine solo por primera vez para intentar ligar con él. Estaban en los pasillos que llevaban a las duchas de los dormitorios. El resto de alumnos o estaban en sus habitaciones, en las duchas o en las salas de estudio. El moreno llevaba sus cosas para darse la ducha antes de dormir.

– Alguna que otra vez. – El ojimiel respondió sin ningún reparo.

– En Dalton no hay ningún gay y no he visto ningún chico de fuera por aquí esperando verte, lo que me hace pensar que eres soltero... ¿Estás seguro de que te lo han dicho? – El castaño insistió.

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué dulce! ¿Crees que eres el primer gay que conozco? – Anderson puso una voz melosa, casi como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

– No sé si seré el primero, pero seguro que soy el mejor. – La seguridad de Smythe era increíble.

– Lo que tú digas... – El más bajo negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia las duchas con una sonrisa en los labios. No había olvidado a Sam y no creía que lo fuera a hacer pronto, pero su ego se sentía bien cuando un chico le coqueteaba y era claro que Sebastian lo deseaba. Su autoestima agradecía esas atenciones.

* * *

Sam llegó a casa y sentía ganas de llorar. El día había sido un desastre. Estaba tan preocupado por la homofobia de su nuevo instituto y por lo que echaba de menos a Blaine que fracasó en las pruebas para el equipo. No llevaba mucho tiempo pero sabía que, sin esa "protección", no iba a eludir el acoso.

– ¿Qué tal el día? – Mary preguntó y, antes de ser consciente de lo que pasaba, se encontró a su hijo mayor abrazándola con fuerza. – Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Sebastian estaba en la sala de los Warblers preparándose para la audición. Frente a él, Thad, Blaine y Nick, los nuevos miembros del consejo, esperaban a ver su actuación.

– Quiero dedicarle esta canción a Blaine porque... Bueno, él me inspira... Para ti Blaine.

La canción elegida era totalmente inapropiada, con muchas frases con doble sentido y alto contenido sexual. Los tres Warblers se miraron con intriga porque no sabían qué decir.

* * *

– ¿Estás seguro que no te importa que sea un Warbler? Lo último que queremos es que te sientas incómodo. – Thad comentó mientras los miembros del consejo hacían la lista de admitidos en los Warblers.

– No me importa. Por mucho que lo intente, es inofensivo. No va a hacerme olvidar a Sam. – Blaine se encogió de hombros.

– No creo que quiera tener una relación contigo, sólo quiere sexo. – Nick matizó.

– No importa lo que quiera, la respuesta es no. – Anderson insistió.

– Claro... No querrás perder la virginidad con semejante idiota... – Harwood se dio cuenta de que las mejillas del otro se ponían rojas. Abrió los ojos porque sólo podía imaginarse un motivo. – ¡No!

– ¡Blaine! ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? – Duval se quejó.

– No es lo mismo hablar de chicas que de...

– ¡Alto ahí! – Nick lo interrumpió. – Eres nuestro amigo y nos has escuchado hablar de nuestras novias y de nuestras primeras veces. ¿Por qué no vamos a escucharte a ti?

– Iré a buscar a los chicos, nos lo vas a contar todo. – Thad salió de allí corriendo en busca de sus amigos, estaba deseando obtener detalles de la relación Blam.

* * *

La lista de los Warblers admitidos se publicó dos días después y Sebastian estaba ahí. En cuanto el castaño se dio cuenta, fue a buscar a Blaine. El moreno estaba en la sala común del edificio de los dormitorios, haciendo un trabajo con Jeff. El ojiverde se puso detrás de la silla del que quería que fuera su conquista y se agachó para acercarse a su oído.

– Ya he visto que me has aceptado en los Warblers. – Susurró con el tono más seductor

– Yo no te he aceptado, los miembros del consejo hemos votado y el resultado ha sido positivo. – El ojimiel informó sin volverse para mirar al otro, ni siquiera levantó la vista del cuaderno en el que estaba tomando notas. Miró con disimulo a Sterling, que se había incorporado y tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

– Bueno, como sea... – Smythe no iba a rendirse fácilmente. – Te prometo que me voy a esforzar para conseguir todos los dúos de los Warblers.

– Los Warblers no hacemos dúos. Uno canta, los demás lo acompañan. – Anderson se sentía incómodo porque el otro se acercaba cada vez más y ya notaba parte del cuerpo del otro en su espalda.

– Eso puede cambiar... Cuando todos vean la gran química que tenemos, no se negarán a que la mostremos. – Sebastian sonrió con suficiencia.

– Sigue soñando. – Blaine se cansó de tanta insistencia. Se levantó y recogió las cosas para seguir con su estudio en su habitación. – Jeff, nos vemos en la cena.

Los dos vieron como el moreno se marchaba. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que no le escucharía, Jeff decidió hablar.

– Si no aflojas un poco, lo alejarás definitivamente.

– Lo conquistaré, ya lo verás. – El castaño afirmó muy seguro.

– Lo veremos.


	26. CAPÍTULO 25: SORPRESAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 25: SORPRESAS**_

Los Warblers comenzaron sus ensayos al día siguiente de publicar la lista de nuevos admitidos. Sebastian seguía coqueteando con Blaine sin importarle nada. El moreno no hacía mucho por parar esos intentos de conquista, en el fondo no le importaban. Él no estaba haciendo nada malo e, incluso aunque acabara teniendo sexo con el castaño, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Nick y Thad insistían en que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para que Smythe fuera su rebote y así intentar seguir con su vida y buscar un chico que realmente le gustara. Creían que había muy pocas posibilidades de que Sam volviera a la vida de su amigo y no iban a permitir que perdiera el tiempo por falsas esperanzas.

Por eso, Duval decidió hacer una fiesta en su casa, con la esperanza de que algo cambiara. Los Warblers estaban encantados con esa fiesta de "bienvenida" y le ayudaron a conseguir comida y mucho alcohol para que fuera la mejor fiesta de la historia. También se encargaron de conseguir colchones, almohadas, sábanas y mantas suficientes para que todos pudieran quedarse a dormir y no se arriesgaran a conducir después de haber bebido o que alguien no pudiera disfrutar de la fiesta por ser conductor asignado.

Después de varias horas, todos estaban realmente desinhibidos y Sebastian aumentó sus intentos de conquista con Blaine.

– Hoy estás muy sexy... Esos pantalones deberían estar prohibidos por como se ajustan a tu culo... Un culo que seguro es delicioso... – El castaño se acercó por la espalda del otro y susurró, llevando sus manos hasta la parte que había mencionado y apretándolo con fuerza.

– ¿Para saber si es delicioso no deberías probarlo? – El moreno decidió seguirle el juego.

– Si tu me dejas... – Smythe lo agarró con fuerza y pegó su pecho a la espalda del otro para moverse suavemente como si bailara una canción lenta, aunque sonaba una canción de David Guetta.

– Bueno... Tal vez podamos pasar un buen rato... Aunque no creo que te deje probar mi trasero...

* * *

Blaine se despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Sebastian a su lado. Tuvo que esforzarse un poco para recordar lo que había pasado. Había tenido sexo con el castaño. Decidió volver a Dalton para poder pensar con claridad.

No estaba enamorado de Smythe, ni siquiera sentía por él algo más que atracción sexual... Pero no quería ser su pareja ni nada por el estilo. Le preocupaba que eso perjudicara a los Warblers.

* * *

Sebastian llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Blaine en Dalton. Thad le había dicho que lo encontraría ahí y tenía que hablar con él con urgencia. Quería dejar las cosas claras porque no quería ningún malentendido. Él sólo quería pasar un buen rato con el moreno, nada más.

– ¿Estás bien? – El castaño ni siquiera lo saludó, entró en la habitación en cuanto el moreno abrió, deseoso de saber si había vuelto a dejar que sus deseos sexuales estropeasen otra amistad. Se sentó en la cama y el otro lo hizo en la silla del escritorio.

– Sí... Sólo necesitaba pensar... – El ojimiel explicó.

– Necesito hablar contigo. – El nuevo Warbler informó.

– Yo también. – Anderson dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– Verás yo... – Smythe estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que el otro había hablado.

– No digas nada, quiero decírtelo yo primero. – Blaine entró en pánico, no quería que el otro se declarara, era algo que no quería que pasara bajo ningún concepto.

– Lo de anoche... – Sebastian estaba tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

– Lo de anoche fue sólo sexo. – Los dos dijeron a la vez y, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el otro, fruncieron el ceño. – ¿En serio?

Los dos rieron ante lo absurdo de la situación. Se sintieron aliviados porque no querían que el otro sufriera pero en ese momento supieron que podrían conservar su amistad.

* * *

Sam sonreía feliz en lo que parecía una eternidad. Arrastraba dos maletas mientras su padre hacía lo propio con otra y la guitarra. Dentro de ellas estaba su ropa, sus cómics, su consola y videojuegos, su portátil... Todas sus pertenencias que eran transportadas a un lugar mejor.

Tal vez el motivo por el que estaba ahí no era el mejor. Sus padres habían decidido cambiarlo de instituto cuando una broma pesada a un chico gay había acabado con una operación y sin ninguna expulsión. Los Evans habían decidido que no estarían tranquilos si su hijo no estudiaba en un lugar libre de violencia y ellos sólo conocían un sitio así.

– Buenas tardes... Ustedes deben ser los Evans. – Un hombre calvo les saludó.

– Sí, soy Dwight y él es mi hijo Sam. – El rubio explicó.

– Bienvenido a Dalton, estoy seguro de que te encantará. – Les estrechó la mano. – Soy el señor Jackman, uno de los guardianes de los dormitorios. El director me aviso de vuestra llegada. Mañana quiere que te pases por su despacho antes de las clases para darte el material escolar y contarte algunas cosas. Yo tengo tus uniformes, las llaves de tu dormitorio y el folleto con las normas de convivencia. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntarme.

* * *

Sam ya se había despedido de su padre, que había vuelto a Kentucky, donde le esperaba Mary, que se había quedado cuidando de sus otros hijos. También había terminado de deshacer la maleta. Aunque sus padres habían solicitado habitación compartida, no había ninguna libre y le habían dado una de las individuales.

Lo primero que le había llamado la atención era lo que se preocupaba Dalton por sus estudiantes. Cuando habían recibido su expediente, habían llamado a sus padres para saber si estaba recibiendo ayuda por su dislexia. Le dijeron que allí podría tener clases extras con los profesores además de que había muchos alumnos dispuestos a ayudar a los pocos alumnos que se quedaban atrás. No había mucho fracaso escolar y querían que siguiera así, por lo que harían cualquier cosa para ayudar a los alumnos... Salvo expulsarlos por sus bajas notas, eso no encajaba en la filosofía de Dalton. Eso consiguió que sus padres supieran que era la mejor decisión para él. Incluso todos, incluso el menor, comenzaron a soñar con la posibilidad de que fuera a la Universidad.

Decidió ir a buscar a Blaine, aunque no sabía dónde podría estar. Como era domingo, la zona de las aulas estaba cerrada, por lo que sólo podía estar en ese edificio. Bajó a la sala común principal y ahí lo vio. Estaba riendo con sus amigos, los conocía a todos menos a uno alto y con el cabello castaño.

Los ojos color avellana se dirigieron a la puerta, donde estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver ese día. Todos notaron su expresión de sorpresa y se volvieron para ver como Sam se dirigía hacia él con paso decidido, ponía sus manos en las mejillas ajenas y unía sus labios en un beso. Anderson estaba tan asombrado que no fue capaz de corresponder el beso... Por la sorpresa y también por la culpa por lo que había pasado la noche anterior... Algo que podía estropear todo.


	27. CAPÍTULO 26: CULPABILIDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Confirmo que serán 28 capítulos

 **Yamii,** muchas gracias. Sam no va a sufrir mucho, no te preocupes... Aunque no te garantizo nada en la otra historia... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 26: CULPABILIDAD**_

Los ojos color avellana se dirigieron a la puerta, donde estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver ese día. Todos notaron su expresión de sorpresa y se volvieron para ver como Sam se dirigía hacia él con paso decidido, ponía sus manos en las mejillas ajenas y unía sus labios en un beso. Anderson estaba tan asombrado que no fue capaz de corresponder el beso... Por la sorpresa y también por la culpa por lo que había pasado la noche anterior... Algo que podía estropear todo.

El rubio notó que Blaine no lo estaba besando con pasión y se separó un poco para mirar a su amado a los ojos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – El ojiverde acarició la mejilla del otro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – El moreno quiso saber.

– En el instituto en el que estaba hubo un incidente y mis padres quisieron trasladarme a otro y... Pensaron en Dalton. – Evans explicó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Has venido para quedarte? – Los ojos color avellana se abrieron por la sorpresa.

– Sí. – Sam volvió a besarlo pero notó que el otro no estaba tan entregado como antes. – ¿Va todo bien?

Anderson contuvo las lágrimas, pensaba que había estropeado todo.

– Vamos a hablar en privado.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban sentados en la cama del moreno. El rubio intentaba que el otro lo mirara a los ojos pero no lo conseguía. Sabía que el moreno estaba llorando y eso era más de lo que su corazón podría soportar.

– ¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que estarías feliz por verme... – El ojiverde susurró.

– Yo... Ayer hubo una fiesta y... Me acosté con Sebastian... Pensaba que no volvería a verte en mucho tiempo, me sentía solo y... ¡Pero te juro que te amo a ti! No siento nada por él, sólo fue sexo, lo hemos hablado y estamos de acuerdo en que sólo queremos ser amigos... Por favor, no me odies... – El líder de los Warblers rompió a llorar desesperado y Evans lo rodeó con sus brazos.

– Llegamos a un pacto, ¿recuerdas? Íbamos a seguir con nuestras vidas... No te voy a negar que no me agrada que hayas estado con otro, pero no has sido infiel porque rompimos cuando me fui.

– Lo siento... – Anderson susurró.

Sam no quería seguir hablando de algo que no tenía importancia. Por supuesto que sentía celos porque otra persona había estado con Blaine de una manera tan íntima pero entendía que ellos habían terminado su relación. No iba a permitir que cosas con tan poca importancia los separasen de nuevo. Además, el moreno le había perdonado tantos errores que, incluso si fuera algo por lo que culparle, no iba a dejar que se interpusiera entre ellos. Por fin podían ser felices y él no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

– No hay nada que perdonar, amor. Volvemos a empezar de cero. Ahora sólo somos tú y yo... Lo único que te pido es que seas sincero. Si quieres volver conmigo, todo quedará atrás. – El ojiverde explicó con una ligera sonrisa.

– Soy sincero, no siento nada por Sebastian ni él siente nada por mí. Lo hemos hablado, sólo era atracción y, en mi caso, soledad y alcohol. Sé que no es excusa... Pensaba que no iba a verte en dos años y me sentía tan solo y él estaba ahí...

– No tienes que seguir explicando nada... Sólo hay dos palabras que estoy deseando escuchar para que todo esto quede atrás y volver a llamarte mi novio.

– Te amo. – Anderson sonrió ampliamente al comprender que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

– Yo también te amo.

Evans se acercó aún más al otro y lo besó con dulzura. Esa vez, Blaine sí respondió al beso y los dos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Sólo pararon cuando Jeff les interrumpió llamando a la puerta para que bajaran a cenar.

* * *

La mesa de los Warblers se llenó de sonrisas al ver a Blaine y Sam entrar en el comedor con sus manos entrelazadas. Incluso Sebastian se alegraba de verlos tan felices. En el rato en que la pareja había estado a solas, el resto de los chicos le habían contado lo que había pasado entre los enamorados y él se sentía un poco mal porque no quería ser un impedimento para la felicidad de su amigo.

Por eso, cuando los demás se fueron a dormir, decidió ir a buscar al rubio para hablar con él.

– ¡Sebastian! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Evans preguntó sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación. Había llegado apenas unos minutos antes, después de despedirse de Anderson.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – El castaño preguntó.

– ¡Claro! Pasa...

Sam no sabía qué esperar de esa inesperada visita. Los dos se sentaron en silencio y Smythe suspiró antes de hablar.

– No quiero meterme en tu relación con Blaine. Blaine es muy atractivo e intenté ligar con él cuando lo conocí pero mis sentimientos no van más allá de una atracción. Y sé que él no siente nada por mí y que sólo accedió a estar conmigo porque estaba triste, te echaba de menos y se sentía solo. No quiero que vuestra relación tenga problemas por mi culpa. Merecéis ser felices. Si quieres que me aleje de Blaine, lo comprenderé.

– Gracias por tu sinceridad. Blaine ya me lo había contado todo. Me alegra saber que no vas a intentar conquistarlo, me quedo más tranquilo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sam sonrió cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con Blaine, listo para acompañarlo a desayunar. Lo besó en la mejilla y agarró su mano con firmeza antes de caminar hasta el comedor.

– ¿Va a ser siempre así? – El rubio preguntó.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – El moreno le preguntó confundido.

– Tú viniéndome a buscar para que vayamos a desayunar juntos, caminar de la mano por Dalton... – El ojiverde se sonrojó.

– ¡Claro! Bueno... Si eso es lo que quieres... Yo... – Esa vez fue el líder de los Warblers el que se sonrojó.

– Me encantará. – Evans esa vez lo besó en los labios.

– Vamos, tortolitos. Sé que estáis encantados de estar juntos pero si no os dais prisa, no os dará tiempo a desayunar. – Jeff se acercó a ellos y los separó, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ambos y colocándose entre ellos.

– No le hagáis caso, siempre es bonito que haya más amor en el mundo. – Nick se puso junto a Blaine y los cuatro caminaron hacia las escaleras. – ¿Harás audición para los Warblers?

– ¿No os importa? Sé que ya tenéis el equipo completo. – Sam preguntó esperanzado.

– Elige una buena canción y haz una gran audición. Nosotros aceptamos a todos los que puedan aportar algo a los Warblers y creo que tú puedes encajar. – Duval explicó.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que sus amigos iban a ayudar a su novio a que se integrara en el grupo y que iba a poder pasar mucho tiempo con él. Hacía tan sólo 24 horas estaba asustado porque pensaba que perdería la amistad de Sebastian y en ese momento tenía a su novio a su lado y no podía pedir nada más.


	28. CAPÍTULO 27: RECONCILIACIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo...

¡Por cierto! ¿Habéis visto el video de Homeland? Yo estoy obsesionada... Me encanta la canción y Chord, qué más puedo pedir...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 27: RECONCILIACIONES**_

Nada más enterarse de que Sam había vuelto a Ohio, James decidió llamar a los Evans para preguntarles si necesitaban a alguien que vigilara al joven mientras estuviera lejos de sus padres. Después de esa conversación, se acercó a su mujer y la agarró por la cintura mientras hacía la cena para los dos.

– Dwight me ha dicho que avisarán en Dalton para que se pongan en contacto con nosotros si ocurre algo y me ha agradecido que lo cuidemos. Sólo falta que mañana llames a Blaine y los invites a que vengan a cenar el viernes. – El hombre informó a su esposa.

– ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? – Ella preguntó mirándolo algo triste.

– Sabes que últimamente no se lleva bien conmigo. Seguro que le agrada más hablar contigo. – Él explicó.

– Tal vez sea la oportunidad para que te acerques a él. – Pam insistió antes de besar a su marido.

– O tal vez si lo hago piense que lo quiero controlar y se aleje aun más.

* * *

Blaine se sentó junto a su novio en el comedor y lo besó con dulzura. Varios chicos bromearon con ellos pero no le dieron importancia.

– Mi madre quiere que vayamos a cenar a casa el viernes. Le he dicho que tengo que comentarlo contigo. – El moreno informó.

– Cena con los "suegros", eso suena serio. – Sebastian interrumpió.

– Ya se conocen. – Jeff explicó, consciente de que Smythe no sabía la historia completa de la pareja. – Fueron amigos mucho antes de ser pareja.

– ¿Pero saben que están juntos? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Sí, lo saben. – Anderson respondió.

– ¿Por qué crees que mis padres aceptaron mandarme tan lejos? En parte es porque Dalton es seguro pero... También influye que saben que seré feliz aquí junto a Blaine. – Sam intervino con tranquilidad antes de volverse para hablar con su novio. – Dile a tu madre que estaré encantado de ir a cenar a tu casa.

* * *

Después de una agradable cena, Blaine y Pam se fueron a la cocina a recoger mientras Sam y James se quedaron en el salón. Los dos hablaron de diversos temas y el mayor parecía realmente interesado en la vida del joven, lo que le planteó una duda. El rubio no quiso quedarse con ella por lo que decidió preguntar.

– Si hay algo que me preocupa es la felicidad de Blaine. ¿Le molesta que salga con su hijo? – Los ojos verdes del adolescente miraron al hombre intrigados.

– Por supuesto que no. Veo lo feliz que haces a Blaine y es todo lo que puedo pedir para él. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – El señor Anderson no apartó la mirada en ningún momento para que supiera que era sincero.

– Blaine tiene la sensación de que no aceptas que sea homosexual pero me costaba creerlo y después de la cena aun más. ¿Sabías que él piensa que no lo quieres porque es gay? – Evans quería que su novio fuera feliz y para eso necesitaba recuperar a su padre, por mucho que él dijera que no le afectaba.

– ¿Por eso está tan distante conmigo? Yo pensaba que era algo propio de la edad... – El mayor no había pensado que eso fuera lo que le separaba de su hijo.

– Creo que necesitáis hablar, tal vez comprendáis un poco lo que el otro siente y solucionéis todo. Quiero que Blaine sea feliz y sé que tú eres lo único que le puede poner triste.

– Gracias, Sam. Seguiré tu consejo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se ofreció voluntario para ayudar a Pam a hacer el desayuno. Los chicos habían decidido pasar el fin de semana ahí pero el rubio quería que su novio pudiera hablar con su padre cuanto antes para que aclararon las cosas.

– Blaine... Ayer Sam y yo tuvimos una conversación interesante... – James comenzó y notó que su hijo lo miraba con miedo. – Yo había notado que te habías distanciado de mí y pensaba que era porque estás en una edad difícil pero Sam me dijo que no era por eso. ¿Es cierto?

– Sabes de sobra por qué. – El joven se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué le habría dicho su pareja a su padre?

– Blaine, no me importa que seas gay, de verdad. Yo he estado luchando por ti aunque no lo sepas. Intenté que los que os agredieron pagaran por lo que habían hecho aunque no lo conseguí. He estado apoyando a congresistas y senadores que luchan por los derechos LGTB. Investigué muchísimo para encontrar un instituto donde pudieras ser tú mismo sin tener que ocultar tu sexualidad. – El hombre explicó.

– Cuando Sam me dejó no quisiste estar en la habitación conmigo... – El adolescente bajó la mirada, empezaba a sentirse estúpido.

– Fui a buscar a Dwight para ver si podía convencerlo para que se quedaran y no tuvierais que separaros. – James informó.

– Lo de construir el motor del coche... – Blaine decidió plantear todas sus dudas. Le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de volver a tener a su padre y él no la iba desaprovecharla.

– Te notaba distante e intenté encontrar algo que a los dos nos pudiera gustar. – El mayor explicó.

– Yo pensaba que era un intento de hacerme heterosexual. – El joven confesó.

– Eres mi hijo, te quiero tal como eres.

El menor se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó. El hombre se sintió aliviado y feliz al volver a tener la confianza de su pequeño. Él nunca había querido distanciarse de su pequeño, lo amaba y quería que alcanzara todo lo que pudiera tener.

– Nunca has hablado conmigo sobre mi sexualidad. – Blaine comentó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

– Nunca lo hice con Cooper... ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo contigo? – James preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Te quiero papá.

– Yo también te quiero, hijo.

Los dos volvieron a abrazarse, casi como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido. En ese momento, Sam y Pam entraron para decirles que el desayuno estaba listo. La mujer se emocionó al ver la escena mientras que el rubio sonreía ampliamente.

– ¿Sabes qué pasa? – Ella preguntó porque la reacción del joven le extrañó.

– Sí... Me di cuenta de que los problemas de Blaine con su padre eran un malentendido y decidí hablar con James para que lo aclararan antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. – Él respondió sin dejar de mirar la escena.

– Muchas gracias, Sam. James no sabía qué hacer para solucionar las cosas y se estaba distanciando algo para darle espacio a Blaine pero parece que eso no era lo que debía hacer. – La señora Anderson suspiró.

– Como le he dicho a tu marido, sólo quiero que Blaine sea feliz.

En ese momento, el líder de los Warblers se separó de su padre y miró a su novio con una sonrisa tan amplia que iluminaba toda la habitación.

– Gracias, Sammy. – El moreno se levantó y dejó un casto beso en los labios de su amado antes de abrazarlo. Los mayores los miraban sin decir nada.

– Te amo, Blaine. – El rubio susurró en el oído de su novio.

– Yo también te amo.


	29. CAPÍTULO 28: COOPER

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo... Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo a lo largo de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado la mitad de lo que me ha gustado escribirla... Espero que os guste el final, nos leemos pronto en una nueva historia... En unos minutos subo el epílogo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 28: COOPER**_

James estaba muy feliz porque había recuperado a su hijo. Habían hablado mucho ese fin de semana y habían conseguido eliminar todas esas barreras que los mantenía separados. Por eso decidió hablar con Cooper, para intentar que ellos arreglaran sus diferencias. Tal vez era el momento de que la familia volviera a unirse.

Después de la conversación con su padre, Cooper tardó poco en encontrar un vuelo a Ohio y preparar su viaje para ese mismo día. Después de tanto tiempo, no iba a esperar más para poder recuperar a su pequeña Ardillita, ese hermano al que tal vez no había cuidado y demostrado que lo quería, pero quería solucionar eso.

Llegó a Westerville para enterarse de que su hermano estaba ya en Dalton. Por la hora que era, sabía que hasta el día siguiente no podría entrar, por lo que subió a su habitación a descansar.

* * *

Blaine estaba junto a Sam en la sala de ensayo de los Warblers. Los dos estaban acompañados de varios amigos charlando después de decidir que canciones harían para los Sectionals y habían terminado la sesión. De repente, Cooper entró acompañado del director de Dalton, que le enseñaba el camino para asegurarse de que encontraba a su hermano.

Sebastian miró al recién llegado como si fuera la más deliciosa de las comidas. Era innegable que le encantaba el desconocido.

– Hola, Ardillita. – El mayor sonrió. – ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Blaine miró a su novio, que le besó la mejilla antes de asentir. El rubio se quedó con el resto de Warblers mientras su pareja acompañaba al actor. Smythe frunció el ceño y miró a Evans, que susurró la palabra "hermano" a los demás para explicarles quién era. Tal vez tenía una debilidad por los Anderson, pero el actor le llamaba más la atención. La atracción era más intensa y por primera vez quería conocer a la persona antes de tener sexo loco... O, bueno, podían conocerse Y tener sexo a la vez, ¿no?

* * *

– Siéntate. – Blaine señaló la silla de su escritorio mientras él se sentaba en la cama. Cooper se sentó donde le habían dicho y miró a su hermano.

– Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. – El mayor rompió el hielo.

– La última vez que nos vimos yo tenía 13 años. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – El menor se mostraba serio y cortante. Hacía cuatro años que no veía a su hermano y no le apetecía fingir que tenían algún tipo de relación. Había crecido queriendo ser como él y admirándolo para darse cuenta de que el otro no lo valoraba y no lo quería.

– Sé que te he abandonado y me arrepiento tanto... Debí llamarte cuando pasó todo lo del baile y tu ruptura con Sam pero mamá me dijo que estabas muy triste y no quería que tuvieras que revivir todo hablando conmigo... Y después has estado frío y distante y sé que es mi culpa porque debí estar a tu lado y... Bueno, papá me dijo que os habéis reconciliado y he vuelto para ver si tu corazón también es capaz de perdonarme a mí. – Cooper miró los ojos color avellana de su hermano. Sus personalidades eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidas que asustaba.

– Yo sólo quería a mi hermano. Alguien que me apoyara, que me dijera que podría conseguir lo que me propusiera, que me dijera que no es malo ser gay... – Blaine bajó su mirada para fijarla en sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo.

– Te he fallado, lo sé. Si me dejas, prometo que voy a compensarte por todo. – El actor se acercó y agarró las manos de su hermano.

– Te quiero, Coop.

– Te quiero, Ardillita.

* * *

Cooper pidió permiso al director de Dalton para que Sam y Blaine pudieran cenar fuera y los llevó a un restaurante de comida italiana que había cerca de ahí. La intención era que el mayor conociera al novio de su hermano y pudiera estrechar los lazos con él para que mejorara su relación. Estaban ya en los postres cuando el actor decidió que debía empezar el interrogatorio.

– Sam... ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermano? – El mayor preguntó.

– ¡Cooper! – Blaine protestó incómodo.

– Relájate, no me importa. – El rubio besó la mejilla de su novio para tranquilizarlo. – Amo a tu hermano y quiero una relación estable con él.

– ¿Te ves casado con él y formando una familia? – El hombre de ojos azules preguntó.

– ¡Cooper! No hemos pensado en eso todavía... Por favor... – El líder de los Warblers suplicó, pero su pareja lo interrumpió.

– Somos muy jóvenes por lo que, aunque lo he imaginado varias veces, será en un futuro lejano... Pero me encantaría. – El ojiverde explicó con tranquilidad.

– ¿Puedo confiar en ti para cuides de mi Ardillita? – El actor preguntó serio.

– Sí, lo cuidaré muy bien, te lo aseguro.

* * *

Blaine volvió a Dalton muy feliz, de la mano de Sam, después de despedirse de su hermano y se encontró con Sebastian. Le extrañó que los mirara de esa manera, pero aun así decidieron saludarlo como si nada.

– ¿Y tu hermano? – El castaño preguntó, haciendo que la pareja se mirara a los ojos.

– Ha vuelto a casa, vendrá a verme durante las tardes hasta que vuelva a Los Angeles... ¿A qué se debe el interés? – El moreno frunció el ceño.

– ¿Crees que podría acompañaros en alguna de esas visitas? – Smythe cuestionó.

– ¿Qué? – El ojimiel se alteró al escuchar la pregunta pero el rubio, conociendo a su pareja, lo agarró de la cintura y le besó la mejilla.

– Sebastian... Es una reunión familiar... No creo que sea buena idea. – Evans explicó.

– ¿Te gusta Cooper? – Anderson preguntó asombrado y algo incómodo porque sería raro que su hermano se acostara con alguien que había tenido sexo con él.

– Sí. – El castaño reconoció con naturalidad.

– ¡Oh! – Blaine estaba asombrado. – Será mejor que me vaya a dormir antes de volverme loco... Mañana nos vemos.

La pareja se fue de allí y Sam lo acompañó hasta su habitación. El moreno se volvió y sonrió antes de hablar.

– Aunque sigo en shock por lo de Sebastian... ¿Podrías pasar un momento? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

– Claro... – Los dos entraron y se tumbaron en la cama.

– Sammy... Cuando mi hermano te ha preguntado sobre nuestro futuro... – El ojimiel se sonrojó.

– ¿No quieres que formemos una familia? Bueno, a mí me gustaría tener niños pero... – El rubio comenzó a hablar pero un beso le interrumpió.

– Yo también lo quiero... Es sólo... No pensé que lo habías pensado. – Anderson explicó.

– Lo he pensado mucho, la verdad. – El ojiverde reconoció.

– Yo también.

La pareja sonrió y volvieron a besarse. Los dos estaban enamorados y querían lo mismo para el futuro. No sabían qué les depararía el destino pero ellos estaban felices de poder vivir esa experiencia juntos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, estaban dispuestos a luchar por su relación y a valorar cada momento que tuvieran juntos, porque podrían volver a separarse en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, ellos no sabían que eso no sucedería y que esa imagen de una familia juntos que en ese momento era un sueño, con el tiempo sería realidad y ese amor adolescente se transformaría en un amor verdadero y eterno.


	30. EPÍLOGO

**N/A:** Como os había prometido, el epílogo... Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo a esta historia...

* * *

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

– ¡Sam! – Blaine gritó mientras abría otro cajón de la mesilla de su habitación. La chaqueta de su esmoquin estaba en la silla porque no se la había puesto todavía.

– ¿Qué pasa? – El aludido entró con una niña de dos años en brazos. Él ya llevaba puesto su esmoquin y la niña llevaba un vestido blanco muy bonito, aunque estaba todavía sin peinar.

– ¿Dónde están los anillos? – El moreno preguntó desesperado.

– Los tengo yo... Relájate. – El rubio acarició la espalda de su marido.

– Mi hermano se casa con uno de mis amigos... Tengo derecho a estar nervioso. – El ojimiel susurró.

La escena se vio interrumpida por el llanto de un bebé. Como su esposo estaba nervioso, el más alto pasó la niña al otro para ir a la habitación de su hijo.

La pareja había tenido dos hijos. La niña, Jessica, era biológicamente hija de Blaine mientras que Devon lo era de Sam. Se habían casado cinco años antes, cuando tenían 26, y se estaban preparando para la boda de Cooper y Sebastian. El segundo se había sentido atraído por el mayor cuando lo vio en Dalton y se había obsesionado con él. Una noche, consiguió que el actor dejara de resistirse a sus encantos y acabaron teniendo sexo. El misterio para todos los que les conocían era como habían pasado del sexo a tener una relación.

Aun más sorprendente era que decidieran casarse. Cooper ya rozaba los 40 y Sebastian ya había pasado los 30, llevaban juntos casi 10 años, 5 de ellos conviviendo y, hasta lo que sabían, no tenían intención de formar familia.

– ¿Está bien? – Blaine preguntó cuando Sam entró a la habitación con el niño de 6 meses en brazos. Devon sonrió al ver a su hermana y extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

– Sólo quería un cambio de pañal y he aprovechado para vestirlo. Sólo queda peinar a Jess y ya estaremos listos. – El rubio explicó. El moreno llevó a la niña al baño para arreglar los rizos que tenía en dos coletas.

* * *

La familia llegó al lugar donde se celebraba la ceremonia. Nada más soltar los cinturones de seguridad que sostenían a sus hijos, los señores Anderson habían llegado junto a ellos para coger a los niños.

– Cooper está muy nervioso y necesita a su hermano en este momento. – Pam explicó mientras cogía en brazos a Devon, que rió al reconocer a su abuela.

– Y creo que Sebastian necesita un amigo en estos momentos. – James añadió después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Jessica.

* * *

Cuando Blaine entró a la habitación que habían habilitado para que Cooper se vistiera, éste lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¿Crees que todo irá bien? – El mayor preguntó asustado.

– Coop... Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos y os amáis. La convivencia es buena y sois felices... ¿Por qué casaros va a cambiar eso? – El más joven preguntó tranquilamente.

– Tienes razón. Es el hombre de mi vida, ¿sabes? – El actor se limpió una lágrima en su mejilla.

– Bueno... Hasta que empezaste con él estuviste con chicas así que... Tiene que ser especial para ti. – Blaine intentó aligerar el ambiente y que su hermano se riera.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia, Sam y Blaine aprovecharon que sus hijos estaban bien cuidados por toda la familia, que los iba mimando y consintiendo porque eran los más pequeños. Decidieron dar un paseo por el jardín que había en la parte de atrás del restaurante donde habían cenado.

– Nuestra boda fue más bonita. – El rubio presumió aunque esa también había sido muy hermosa.

– Creo que es porque la sentiste más especial... Si les preguntas a los novios, te dirán que la suya es mejor. – El moreno explicó.

– Pero ninguno está tan guapo como tú el día que nos casamos. – El ojiverde besó a su marido en los labios.

– Bueno, yo sí he visto al menos un novio más guapo que yo el día de su boda. – Anderson informó.

– ¿Ah, si? – Evans decidió dejar un beso en el cuello de su esposo.

– Sí... – La voz de Blaine apenas era un susurro en ese momento. Se sentía tan bien en ese momento que no le importaba nada. Sin embargo, su momento a solas fue interrumpido por alguien que carraspeaba frente a ellos. Al separarse vieron a Jeff, que sonreía ampliamente.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Sam preguntó, aunque algo molesto.

– Mi mujer quiere saber cuándo tendrá listo su próximo disco el gran Blaine Anderson pero no se atreve a preguntarte. – El recién llegado explicó, señalando a la mujer pelirroja que estaba a su lado, que se había sonrojado y le dio un pequeño empujón.

– Empezaré con las grabaciones en un par de meses, Devon es todavía muy pequeño. Además, Sam tiene una exposición de sus nuevos cuadros y no queremos que los niños tengan una niñera todavía, por lo que nos turnamos en trabajar fuera de casa. – El moreno dijo con una sonrisa amable.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, lo primero que hicieron fue llevar a sus hijos a la cama para que durmieran porque era muy tarde. Después se fueron a su propia habitación. Blaine apenas se había quitado la chaqueta y la pajarita cuando sintió las manos de su esposo rodeando su cintura hasta posicionarse en su vientre.

– Estás muy sexy esta noche. – Sam susurró acariciando a su amado.

– ¿Están durmiendo? – El moreno preguntó.

– Sí, los dos estaban agotados. Tu familia no ha dejado que descansen un segundo. – El rubio respondió antes de morder la oreja de su marido.

– En ese caso... ¿Quieres un poco de acción antes de ir a dormir? – El ojimiel quiso saber.

– Sabes que sí.

Anderson se volvió para besar a su marido. A partir de ahí dejaron que la pasión los dominase. Desde que habían sido padres habían tenido que olvidar su espontaneidad, pero aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Habían cumplido su sueño, habían formado la familia con la que habían soñado cuando apenas tenían 17 años y eran más felices de lo que jamás pudieron imaginar.


End file.
